William
by Sanrever
Summary: La vie prend parfois une tournure que l'on n'avait pas prévue. L'histoire se tient vers le milieu de la saison 7 d'X-Files et de la saison 5 de JAG. FF en pause
1. Prologue

Titre : William  
•Avertissements : rating M  
•Catégorie : Joyeux, triste, suspense… on passe par tous les états je pense  
•Personnages : Mac, Harm, Mulder, Scully…!

•Résumé : La vie prend parfois une tournure que l'on n'avait pas prévue. L'histoire se tient vers le milieu de la saison 7 d'X-files et de la saison 5 de JAG.

•Disclaimer « Les séries JAG et X-Files ne m'appartiennent pas. Elles sont en la possession de Donald P Bellissario et Chris Carter. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement.

•A/N* : J'ai commencé cette fic il y a 10 ans en 2007, donc il y a déjà pas mal de temps. Puis le temps est passé, j'ai eu moins de temps pour écrire et elle est restée non finie. Pour ceux qui avait commencé à la lire à l'époque, j'ai effectué quelques modifications. Aujourd'hui que j'ai repris l'écriture, j'ai vraiment envie de la terminée et de la partager avec vous. J'utilise de nombreux dialogues de la série The X-Files, ils sont signalés en gras italique. Pour cette fic je ne prendrais pas en compte les saisons 10 et 11 d'X-Files et je ne sais pas encore si je tiendrais compte du film Régénération. Je posterais une fois par semaine, le vendredi. Le prologue est un peu court, ensuite les chapitre feront environ 2500 mots

* * *

William

 **Prologue**

Lundi 24 avril 2000

La vie prend parfois une tournure que l'on n'avait pas prévue…

En ce lundi matin le Major Sarah Mackenzie arriva au JAG tôt comme à son habitude. Mais elle était bien loin d'imaginer que dans moins d'une heure sa vie allait basculer. Elle pénétra dans son bureau et commença à travailler sur ses dossiers en cours.

Cela faisait une heure qu'elle était arrivée lorsque le Quartier Maître Tiner toqua à sa porte de bureau pour l'informer que l'Amiral Chegwidden désirait s'entretenir avec elle. Elle ferma le dossier qu'elle était en train de lire et suivit le Quartier Maître. Elle frappa à la porte du bureau de son CO et y pénétra après en avoir reçu l'autorisation. Elle se trouvait au garde à vous devant l'Amiral, celui-ci avait la tête baissée et était concentré sur sa lecture.

_ Major Mackenzie au rapport !

_ Repos Major ! Asseyez-vous !

_ A vos ordres Amiral.

_ Major ! Cela fait maintenant quatre ans que vous êtes parmi nous et vous faites de l'excellent travail !

_ Merci Amiral !

_ Si je vous ai convoqué ce matin, c'est pour vous faire-part d'une décision du Secrétaire d'Etat à la Marine vous concernant ! Vous allez être provisoirement détachée de mon commandement afin de venir en renfort à un autre bureau du JAG !

_ Pour combien de temps ?

_ Ce n'est pas précisé !

_ Euh ! Très bien !

_ Vous ne voulez pas savoir où ?

_ Euh si Amiral ! Ou ça ?

_ Au bureau de Londres ! Vous prendrez vos fonctions la semaine prochaine !

_ Londres ? En Europe ?

_ Tout à fait !

_ Mais monsieur !

_ Il y a un problème Major ?

_ Non monsieur ! Euh si ! Pourquoi moi ?

_ Vous êtes la plus qualifiée pour ce poste ! Très bien je n'ai rien d'autre à rajouter ! Vous avez deux-trois jours pour boucler vos affaires en cours ou les remettre à vos camarades. Et je vous laisse votre jeudi et votre vendredi ! Sur ce rompez !

_ A vos ordres Amiral !

Mac fit un demi-tour impeccable et sortit du bureau de l'Amiral. Elle retourna dans son bureau et s'écroula dans son fauteuil.

_ Mais que vient-il de se passer !


	2. part 1 - Le départ

**Bonjour,**

 **Je suis contente d'enfin pourvoir avancer sur cette fic qui me tenait à cœur. Merci à ceux qui ont lu le prologue et j'espère que vous serez plus nombreux au fur et à mesure. Un chapitre tout en émotion, je vous laisse le découvrir. Pour ceux qui avait déjà lu le début il y a dix ans, j'ai pas mal modifié, surtout en ajoutant des passages qui n'existaient pas dans l'ancienne version.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un autre chapitre.**

* * *

 **1**

 **Le départ**

 **Vendredi 28 avril 2000**

 **19h30**

 **Domicile de Sarah Mackenzie**

_ Des cartons encore des cartons, comment ai-je pu amasser autant d'affaires. Je ne finirais jamais. Bon faisons une pause, de toute façon je dois appeler Dana.

Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Dana. Trois sonneries et on décrocha à l'autre bout.

_ Allo, Dana Scully !

_ Salut grande sœur !

_ Sarah, ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre ! Alors quoi de neuf ?

_ Ben je pars dimanche, tu serais libre demain ?

_ Tu pars ? Ou ça ?

_ Je suis mutée à Londres pour une durée indéterminée.

_ Dans ce cas je suis libre comme l'air demain, ça fait trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu.

_ Rendez-vous au Capitole à 11h00 ça te va ?

_ Parfait comme ça on déjeune ensemble.

_ Je vais devoir te laisser on frappe, à demain !

_ A demain Sarah bye !

Elle raccrocha et se dirigea vers la porte pour voir qui pouvait venir chez elle. Elle regarda dans le judas et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage quand elle ouvrit la porte.

_ Hey ! Bonsoir pilote ! Que me vaut cette visite ?

_ Bonsoir ! Je ne vous dérange pas Mac ?

_ Non pas du tout, entrez ! J'étais en train de faire mes cartons.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous partiez !

_ Moi non plus pour tout vous dire.

_ Mac, vous faites quoi demain ?

_ Demain, je suis prise toute la journée, j'ai rendez-vous avec ma meilleure amie.

_ Ah ! Votre meilleure amie ? J'ignorais que vous en aviez une !

_ C'est vrai que je ne vous en ai jamais parlé, on s'est connue dans un camp de vacances lorsque l'on était enfant, Dana à quatre ans de plus que moi et on est comme des sœurs.

_ Oh et elle est justement à Washington demain, vous avez de la chance de pouvoir la voir avant votre départ.

_ Elle vit à Washington en fait ! Mais vous savez quoi ! Demain soir, venez dîner à la maison, je vous la présenterais, et comme ça je passerais ma dernière soirée à Washington avec les deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi.

_ Ok Marin's je retiens l'invitation, et j'ai hâte d'apprendre plein de chose sur votre enfance !

_ Hum finalement ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça !

_ Vous allez me manquer Sarah !

_ Vous aussi vous allez me manquer. Ça vous dit une pizza et une bière ?

_ Volontiers.

La soirée avançait entre discussions et éclats de rire. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé une aussi bonne soirée tous les deux. Sarah avait ressorti son album photo et ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit à parler de ces quatre dernières années.

Harm avait tant de chose à lui dire, mais comment lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, alors qu'elle partait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi penser. Celle qui était sa meilleure amie, sa seule constante dans sa vie, allait disparaître d'ici quelques heures. Devait-il tenter sa chance au risque de la perdre totalement ? Finalement il décida de se laisser aller.

Harm s'approcha tout doucement de Sarah et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Sarah fut d'abord surprise puis répondit au baiser, ouvrant lentement sa bouche et caressant ses lèvres du bout de sa langue, demandant ainsi la permission d'entrer. Harm ne se fit pas prier deux fois et mêla sa langue à celle de sa partenaire. Le baiser se fit sauvage, désespéré, chacun y faisant passer des années de frustrations. Ils finirent par se séparer par manque d'air, avant de se rejoindre à nouveau. Harm fit basculer Sarah sur le canapé et la surplomba, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Ils avaient faim l'un de l'autre et ce baiser avait déclenché une tempêtes qu'aucun ne savait arrêter.

 **Rating M**

Harm se redressa et retira son t-shirt, avant de faire de même avec celui de sa partenaire, il se pencha à nouveau sur elle et lui embrassa le cou, faisant naître des soupirs de bien-être. Sarah avait la peau douce et chaude, elle sentait bon, il inspira à plusieurs reprise afin de mémoriser son odeur, puis d'une main délicate fit glisser les bretelles de son soutien-gorge, descendant ses baisers au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Elle était si belle. D'une main habile, il dégrafa l'indésirable et lui retira, dévoilant à sa vue une poitrine généreuse et parfaite. Il la caressa du regard dans un premier temps, puis une main s'empara d'un des monts tandis que sa langue venait lécher le deuxième. Sarah émit un gémissement de plaisir, l'invitant à poursuivre son exploration. Du bout des doigts il pinça le téton tendu, faisant pousser quelques cris à sa partenaire. Avec sa bouche et se mit à sucer l'autre, accentuant encore le plaisir. Sarah haletait sous lui…

_ Harm…

Son prénom dans sa bouche était une douce mélodie, l'invitant à continuer. Sa main quitta le sein et rejoignit l'autre au niveau du bassin de sa belle, il s'attela à déboutonner son jeans et passa une main par l'ouverture, la posant sur le sous vêtement humide de Sarah. A ce contact cette dernière s'arqua vers l'arrière, ses mains qui jusque-là se promenaient sur le dos musclé d'Harm, passèrent devant et délassèrent le pantalon de ce dernier. Harm se redressa sur ses jambes afin de retirer son pantalon et son boxer et fit de même avec les vêtements de Sarah. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, leur corps réclamant l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Il n'était pas temps de romance ou de douceur, mais plus de satisfaire leur besoin animal. Sarah empoigna le membre dur d'Harm et le plaça à l'entrée de son vagin, le lubrifiant avec sa cyprine abondante. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux puis Harm la pénétra d'un puissant coup de reins. Il resta un moment sans bouger, laissant à Sarah le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, puis entama un lent va-et-vient qui ne tarda pas à s'accélérer les faisant crier tous les deux et atteindre rapidement le point de non-retour, libérant enfin se désir si longtemps contenu. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, puis Harm se retira et se leva, invitant Sarah à le suivre dans la chambre. Leurs pulsions animales assouvies, ils firent alors l'amour avec tendresse, avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

 **Fin Rating M**

Sarah dormait encore, un rayon de soleil pénétrait juste assez dans la chambre pour qu'il puisse voir son visage si calme. Elle était si belle endormie. Il se leva sans faire le moindre bruit et alla dans la cuisine préparer un petit déjeuné pour sa princesse. Lorsqu'il revint auprès d'elle, elle ouvrait à peine les yeux.

_ Bonjour mon ange, bien dormi ?

_ Comme un bébé ! C'est pour moi ?

_ Oui ! J'ai pensé que ma Marin's préférée aurait faim à son réveil.

_ Tu as bien pensé, je meurs de faim.

_ Sarah ! Que…

_ Chut ! Ne dis rien ! Je m'en vais ce soir et je ne veux pas gâcher ces derniers moments ensembles !

_ Comme tu veux, mais tu vas me manquer !

_ Toi aussi tu vas me manquer.

Ils déjeunèrent tous les deux, puis Harm rentra chez lui pour laisser Sarah finir ses derniers bagages.

* * *

 **Samedi 29 avril 2000**

 **11h00**

 **Devant le capitole**

_ Hey ! Salut petite sœur ! Mais dis-moi tu rayonnes aujourd'hui, y'a t'il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

_ Dana ! On ne peut rien te cacher à toi !

_ Alors racontes !

_ Tout à l'heure.

_ Ok ! Alors comme ça tu t'en vas !

_ Oui, j'ai appris ça cette semaine, je ne réalise toujours pas.

_ Ça va te faire du changement, il faudra que je vienne te voir à Londres, il paraît que c'est une belle ville.

_ Je verrais bien, dans un premier temps je vais avoir un appartement de fonction en plein centre.

_ C'est extra pour le shopping mais pas trop pour le calme.

_ Oui, en même temps je pense que je vais avoir pas mal de travail là bas. Et toi quoi de neuf ?

_ Pas grand chose, je parcours toujours le pays pour aller enquêter sur la moindre affaire bizarre qui se présente.

_ Oui ça je me doute, mais je te parlais de Mulder !

_ Si on allait manger !

_ C'est ça changes de sujet !

Elles partirent déjeuner dans un restaurant italien. Puis reprirent leur conversation à table.

_ Bon alors maintenant que je suis bien installée devant une assiette de pâtes, quoi de neuf avec Mulder ?

_ Rien !

_ Dana, tu me fais marcher ?

_ Pas du tout, Mulder et moi sommes juste …

_ Amis, ça va je connais aussi ce refrain.

_ Ah d'ailleurs en parlant de ça, tu en es ou avec ton pilote ?

_ Euh… (Devenant toute rouge)

_ Tu veux dire que vous êtes ensemble ?

_ Non, disons que nous avons légèrement passé la nuit dernière ensemble !

_ C'est vrai ! Mais qu'est ce que vous allez faire, Londres n'est pas vraiment la porte à côté !

_ Eh ben on ne va rien faire ! Au fait il dîne avec nous ce soir.

_ Non sans blague ! Je vais enfin faire la connaissance de Harmon Rabb Junior !

_ Oui, il voulait passer la journée avec moi, mais vu que…

_ Attends ne me dis pas que tu es là avec moi au lieu d'être dans les bras de ton pilote !

_ Ben si.

_ Tu crois qu'on est née comme ça ou qu'on se donne un malin plaisir à être malheureuse ?

_ C'est une très bonne question.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la détente et les discussions diverses. Après quelques courses rapides, elles rentrèrent toutes les deux chez Sarah pour préparer le dîné. Deux heures plus tard ils étaient tous les trois à table en train de discuter. Dana n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer les regards à la fois tristes et pleins de désir d' Harm pour Sarah. Elle avait voulu partir et les laisser en tête-à-tête mais Sarah avait insisté ne voulant pas se retrouver seule avec lui.

_ Alors Dana ! Depuis quand vous connaissez Sarah ?

_ Oulla ! Depuis bien trop longtemps !

_ Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

_ Non je plaisante, depuis qu'elle a six ans.

_ C'est vrai ? Vous avez connu Sarah à l'âge de six ans ! Elle était comment ?

_ Identique, une vraie tête de pioche.

_ Bon ça va vous avez fini de vous moquer de moi tous les deux.

_ On ne se moque pas, je trouve seulement dommage que tu me présentes Harm le jour de ton départ.

_ C'est vrai que c'est dommage, mais en tout cas je passe une bonne soirée, entourée de deux très belles femmes.

_ D'ailleurs, je vous remercie tous les deux de passer ces dernières heures avec moi.

_ En parlant de ça, il faudrait peut être y aller, tu vas manquer ton avion si on traîne encore.

_ Oui, Dana a raison, ça serait bête que tu sois en retard pour ton premier jour.

Ils partirent tous les trois en direction de l'aéroport, refermant l'appartement de Sarah Mackenzie pour la dernière fois.

* * *

 **Aéroport de Washington DC**

 **23h30**

_ Et voilà plus que vingt minutes.

_ Tu vas me manquer petite sœur.

_ Toi aussi tu vas me manquer.

_ Tu appelles, promis ?

_ Promis.

_ Hey pilote, ne fais pas cette tête.

_ Je t'aime, tu vas me manquer.

_ Tu as dit quoi ?

_ Je t'aime… pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit plus tôt.

_ Hey ne pleure pas, sinon moi aussi je vais pleurer, je t'aime aussi.

Harm la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Ils avaient laissé passer leur chance et ils le savaient tous les deux. Dana les regardait, les larmes apparaissant sur son visage, émue par cette vision. A les observer elle se voyait à leur place avec Mulder. Qu'avaient-elles donc fait pour tomber amoureuse de leurs partenaires. Étais-ce l'interdit qui les attirait ? Dana n'avait pas la réponse, par contre elle savait que ces deux-là ne devaient pas en rester là ! Sarah leur fit un dernier signe de la main avant de passer les portent battantes, laissant ses deux meilleurs amis derrière elle. Il était une chose de paraitre forte, mais s'en était une autre de le rester. Aussi une fois derrière ces portes, elle laissa libre court à son chagrin et se dirigea vers sa porte d'embarquement. Elle arriva dans les derniers et monta directement dans l'avion. Une fois assisse à sa place, elle sortit son téléphone pour l'éteindre et y vit deux petites enveloppes. Le premier message était de Harm : « Bon voyage, jtm », le deuxième de Dana : « Laissez-vous une chance. ». Elle prit deux minutes pour leur répondre avant d'éteindre son téléphone. A Harm elle envoya juste ces trois petits mots qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps à se dire et à Dana simplement « merci ».

Sarah avait pris un somnifère juste avant de monter dans l'avion et elle s'endormit rapidement, oubliant son chagrin et sa nouvelle vie à venir.

Pendant ce temps Dana et Harm étaient sortis de l'aéroport, ils étaient venus qu'à une seule voiture et faisait maintenant route vers l'appartement de Dana. Un silence pesant régnait dans l'habitacle, après tout il ne se connaissait pas. Finalement Dana se décida à briser ce silence.

_ Elle vous aime.

_ Moi aussi je l'aime.

_ Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit avant aujourd'hui ?

_ Je… nous n'en avions pas le droit.

_ Je comprends.

_ Elle me manque déjà.

_ Même si elle part loin, elle aura besoin de vous. Vous êtes son point de repère.

_ Je ne sais pas. Après tout je ne vous connaissais pas avant aujourd'hui, jamais elle n'avait parlé de vous.

_ Sarah est quelqu'un de secret, elle ne se confie pas facilement. J'ai même été étonné qu'elle vous parle de moi, en générale elle ne mélange pas sa vie privée et son travail. Vous avez su vous faire une place dans son cœur, tachez de ne pas la blesser, dans le cas contraire vous aurez affaire à moi.

_ J'en prends note. Voilà nous sommes arrivés. J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance Dana. J'espère qu'on sera amené à se revoir.

_ Moi aussi j'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer enfin, vous n'êtes pas si imbu de vous-même en fin de compte ! A une prochaine fois.

Dana sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrée de son immeuble, elle se retourna une dernière fois et vit au loin la voiture d' Harmon Rabb Junior disparaitre dans la nuit.


	3. part 2 - Londres

**Bonjour,**

 **Ce soir c'est le début des vacances scolaires, je vais faire une pause durant cette période, je vous souhaites donc à tous de passer de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et on se retrouve le 12 janvier pour la suite.**

 **Aujourd'hui un chapitre avec de l'humour, un peu de came avant d'attaquer les choses sérieuses. Pour les information, je rappel que l'histoire se déroule en l'an 2000 et donc les systèmes de communications ne sont pas ceux d'aujourd'hui...**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message.**

* * *

 **2**

 **Londres**

 **Dimanche 30 avril 2000**

 **13H00**

 **Londres**

Sarah venait d'atterrir et ne réalisait pas encore ce qui lui arrivait. Le commandant Becquer l'attendait à l'aéroport pour la conduire à son nouveau domicile. Ils montèrent en voiture et prirent la direction du centre de Londres. Le commandant lui posait les questions habituelles de bonnes manières, elle répondait machinalement, sans vraiment écouter, observant le paysage défiler par la fenêtre.

Une heure plus tard, elle se trouvait dans son appartement. Il était très lumineux, avec un grand séjour surplombé d'une magnifique mezzanine qui donnait sur les deux chambres de l'étage et une très belle salle de bain. Au rez-de-chaussée, en plus du séjour, se trouvait la cuisine, tout deux donnant sur un balcon terrasse, puis une troisième chambre ainsi qu'une buanderie. L'appartement était beaucoup trop grand pour elle mais elle s'y sentit bien tout de suite.

On sonna et elle alla ouvrir la porte, s'étaient les déménageurs qui lui apportaient toutes ses affaires. Après plus d'une heure de va et viens, ses meubles principaux étaient en place et il ne restait qu'à défaire ses cartons.

L'après midi passa rapidement et c'est vers dix neuf heures qu'elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro d' Harm. Au bout de quatre sonneries, elle allait raccrocher lorsqu'elle entendit une voix bien connue à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Allo ! Harmon Rabb !

_ Hey, salut pilote.

_ Sarah ? ! Ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre, le vol c'est bien passé ?

_ Oui, très bien, j'ai dormi tout le vol.

_ Alors tu es installée ?

_ Oui, je suis bien installée, mon appartement est sublime mais trop grand pour moi.

_ Tu es prête pour ton premier jour ?

_ Tu vas rire, j'ai le trac.

_ Et moi donc, je me demande qui ils vont m'infliger comme partenaire. Tu vas me manquer.

_ Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, mais je vais faire en sorte de m'équiper pour que l'on puisse communiquer plus souvent.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Ben, acheter un ordinateur, mettre Internet et prendre une webcam. Mais bon faudrait que tu fasses de même !

_ C'est que je n'y connais rien là dedans !

_ Demande à Bud !

_ Oui, bonne idée, il va m'installer tout ça.

_ Oui, ça lui fera sûrement plaisir, et ça nous reviendra moins cher que le téléphone.

_ Mais je ne pourrais pas entendre ta jolie voix.

_ Bien sûr que si, et tu pourras même me voir.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Oui mon amour ! Je savais que tu n'étais pas à la pointe de la technologie, mais là tu fais très fort. Le mieux c'est que Bud t'explique tout ça. Moi il m'a bien aidé avant mon départ. Je voulais pouvoir regarder mon filleul grandir.

_ Ok, je ferais ça !

_ Ça c'est bien passé avec Dana ?

_ Oui très bien, après ton départ je l'ai raccompagné, on a un peu discuté en voiture, rien de bien passionnant.

_ Elle t'a mis en garde !

_ Euh… bon d'accord oui. C'est qu'elle ferait presque peur tu sais.

_ Oh mais je suis sûre qu'elle était très sérieuse. Harm…

_ Oui ? Il y a un problème ?

_ Je… je voulais savoir, toi et moi… je veux dire… on…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on est ?

_ Oui. Je veux dire je tiens à toi, et… mais je suis à Londres.

_ Oui pour le moment, mais ce n'est pas définitif. Moi aussi je tiens à toi et… j'ai envie d'un nous.

_ Moi aussi j'ai envie d'un nous.

_ Sarah, je crois qu'on doit prendre la vie comme elle vient. On doit apprendre à se connaitre autrement, laissons le temps faire les choses.

_ Oui tu as raison. Bon je vais te laisser, je dois encore repasser mon uniforme avant d'aller me coucher.

_ Bonne nuit mon ange, je t'aime.

_ Merci, je t'aime aussi.

Cela ne faisait même pas vingt-quatre heures qu'elle avait quitté le sol américain et son pilote lui manquait déjà. Les « je t'aime » qui avaient mis tant de temps à sortir, venaient maintenant tout naturellement, c'est Dana qui avait raison elle devait leur laisser une chance et se battre pour leur couple. Si leur amour tenait la distance, alors ils avaient une chance que cela dure. C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle prépara toutes ses affaires pour le lendemain puis alla se coucher, le vol et le décalage horaire l'avaient épuisée.

* * *

 **Samedi 6 mai 2000**

 **Appartement de Sarah Mackenzie**

 **16H00**

 **Londres**

Sarah venait de rentrer de sa première journée shopping à Londres. Cette première semaine de travail s'était bien passée, l'équipe l'avait très bien accueillie et son travail était des plus intéressants. Être aux commandes d'un service complet était vraiment très enrichissant.

N'ayant pas eu le temps dans la semaine avec sa prise de fonction, elle avait profité de son samedi pour aller faire les magasins et dénicher son bonheur. Elle s'était achetée un beau bureau, qu'elle venait de finir de monter sur la mezzanine. Et maintenant, elle s'affairait sur les branchements de son ordinateur portable. Heureusement que Bud lui avait tout expliqué, car sinon elle y serait encore. Aussi, après s'être débattue plus d'une demi-heure avec les câbles, tout était enfin branché, elle alluma l'ordinateur et commença à installer les différents programmes qui lui seraient nécessaires pour communiquer et travailler. Ensuite elle le connecta à son serveur internet. Une fois que tout cela fut fait, elle paramétra sa messagerie comme lui avait montré Bud et entra ses contacts, au plutôt pour le moment son unique contact la famille Roberts. Une fois tout paramétré, elle vit que justement son contact était en ligne, elle envoya donc un message écrit lui signifiant sa présence. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que le son d'un appel vidéo se fit entendre, elle cliqua sur le bouton répondre et vit le visage de son filleul apparaitre à l'écran.

_ Bonjour AJ

Le petit garçon âgé de un an entendit son prénom et lui fit un beau sourire, son père le tendit à Harriet et commença à discuter avec Mac. Ils restèrent à discuter de longues minutes et mirent fin à la conversation lorsque l'on sonna à la porte d'entrée des Roberts.

 **Même jour, au même instant**

 **Appartement des Roberts**

 **11H00**

 **Washington DC**

_ Monsieur ? ! Bonjour !

_ Bonjour Bud, et pas de Monsieur, c'est Harm.

_ Bien Mons…Harm.

_ Bud, je suis désolé de vous déranger un samedi, mais j'aurais un service à vous demander.

_ Entrez, on sera mieux à l'intérieur pour discuter.

_ Merci, bonjour Harriet.

_ Bonjour Mons… euh Harm.

_ Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_ Voilà, je voudrais m'équiper au niveau informatique, mais je n'y connais rien.

_ Informatique ! Vous avez frappé à la bonne porte. Vous voulez faire quoi avec votre ordinateur ?

_ Euh ben, c'est à dire que ça serait pour mettre Internet, mais vous savez là où l'on peut voir et discuter avec une personne.

_ Tient donc, vous êtes la deuxième personne à me demander ça en moins de quinze jours.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui, le Major m'a posé la même question avant son départ.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Vous ne le saviez pas ?

_ Euh ben c'est à dire que…

Harm était devenu tout rouge sans s'en rendre compte ce qui faisait bien rire Harriet et Bud.

_ Bon, si on allait vous trouver ce qu'il vous faut !

_ Oui, allons-y.

Avec Bud, les courses furent un jeu d'enfant, en moins de deux heures ils avaient tout trouvé et Harm les avait invités au restaurant pour les remercier.

Il était près de quatorze heures lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Harm, Bud lui fit toute l'installation et mit le système en route.

_ Voilà, tout est branché.

_ Ben, merci beaucoup. Et maintenant que dois-je faire ?

_ Alors, déjà vous ouvrez une boite aux lettres sur un serveur de discussion en direct.

_ Mais encore ?

_ Alors, allons ici. Là, vous entrez votre nom d'utilisateur, c'est à dire un pseudo et après un mot de passe connu de vous seul.

_ D'accord, jusque là ça va. Ensuite ?

_ Alors ensuite vous devez rentrer les adresses mails de vos correspondants.

_ Ah ! Et si je ne les connais pas ?

_ Là, ça va être difficile. Pour vous montrer un exemple, on va mettre la notre. Et voilà, on apparaît dans vos contacts, par contre on n'est pas en ligne.

_ D'accord, donc je peux discuter avec vous que si vous êtes en ligne.

_ Tout à fait. Je vais vous mettre un autre contact.

_ Ah bon ? ! Mais, euh je ne connais personne d'autre.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas comme ça ! Et voilà, tient ça tombe bien, cette personne est en ligne.

_ Ah oui ? Et c'est qui ?

_ Ben dites-lui bonjour et vous verrez bien. Après on testera la webcam.

_ Donc j'écris c'est ça ?

_ Tout à fait !

 ___ _Bonjour !_

 __ Hey, salut pilote ! Vous avez réussi à vous connecter à ce que je vois._

 __ Mac ?_

 __ Et oui, vous en avez mis du temps !_

_ Mais Bud, comment connaissez-vous l'adresse de Mac ?

_ Elle nous a contactés juste avant que vous n'arriviez ce matin.

_ Vous m'avez bien eu.

_ Bon, on va vous laisser. On doit récupérer AJ.

_ Ok, et merci pour tout, je vous revaudrais ça.

_ De rien, ce fut un plaisir.

Une fois Harriet et Bud partis, Harm retourna devant son nouveau jouet.

 __ Harm, vous êtes toujours là ?_

 __ Oui mon amour._

 __ Bud et Harriet sont partis si je comprends bien._

 __ Tout à fait, mais là je ne te vois pas._

 __ Oui, alors Bud m'a expliqué…._

Après quelques explications, Harm arriva enfin à faire fonctionner sa webcam et pu voir Sarah et discuter sans clavier interposé.

_ Ça fait bizarre de te voir comme ça !

_ Oui, c'est vrai. En tout cas je suis contente de te voir et de t'entendre.

_ Oui, moi aussi, tu me manques. Dis-moi, ça a l'air d'être joli ou tu es !

_ Oui, je vais te faire visiter. Alors, attends, je vais décrocher la caméra, elle a un peu de longueur, je vais pouvoir te montrer un peu l'appartement.

_ Ah oui, j'aimerais bien voir ou tu vis.

_ Alors, donc ici nous sommes sur la mezzanine, là, nous avons ma chambre, Tu vois bien ?

_ Oui très bien, et c'est la pièce la plus intéressante de la maison.

_ Harm ! Là, une autre chambre, mais pour le moment c'est le bordel. Alors maintenant je te montre ma vue depuis ma mezzanine.

_ Ouah, mais c'est super beau, ils ne se sont pas foutu de toi.

_ Ça te plait ?

_ Oui beaucoup, et je suis rassuré de te savoir bien installée.

_ Oh, tu es mimi, tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

_ Bon ça va, ne te moques pas.

Ils restèrent discuter encore un long moment, puis durent se séparer, Sarah s'endormant devant l'écran.

_ Bonne nuit mon ange.

_ Bonne nuit, je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi, je t'embrasse très fort.

* * *

 **Vendredi 12 mai 2000**

 **Appartement de Sarah Mackenzie**

 **23H00**

 **Londres**

Une nouvelle semaine passa, malheureusement Sarah ne réussit pas à discuter avec Harm via vidéo. Entre leurs emplois du temps et le décalage horaire s'était vraiment compliqué de s'avoir durant la semaine. Par contre Harm lui avait promis de finir tôt vendredi soir pour qu'ils puissent enfin se voir, aussi lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie de la messagerie vidéo retentir dans son appartement, elle se dirigea presque en courant jusqu'à son ordinateur et décrocha.

_ Bonjour Pilote !

_ Bonjour Marin's ! Tu ne dormais pas j'espère ?

_ Non je travaillais sur un dossier.

_ Tu ramènes déjà du travaille à la maison ?

_ Et oui. J'ai une affaire importante lundi matin. Ça fait du bien de te voir.

_ A qui le dis-tu ! Par contre je ne vais pas pouvoir rester très longtemps, j'ai soirée football américain avec Bud ce soir.

_ Oh ! Très bien.

_ Sarah tout va bien ?

_ Oui, je suis juste un peu déçue. Mais bon d'un autre côté je suis épuisée de ma semaine. En plus tu ne vas pas t'empêcher de vivre juste parce qu'on a cinq heures de décalage horaire.

_ Je suis désolé. Tu t'es fait des amis un peu ?

_ Hum, pas vraiment, tu sais je suis leur boss, donc inviter sa boss, ce n'est pas vraiment super bien vu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_ Oui je vois. Du coup tu passes tout ton temps libre seule ?

_ Mon temps libre c'est vraiment beaucoup dire, disons le peu que j'en ai, et bien je me repose, ou je me promène un peu dans Londres. D'ailleurs c'est une ville magnifique. Il faudrait que j'aille un peu visiter la campagne aussi. Le plus souvent j'allais en pleine nature le week-end.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, puis Harm raccrocha afin de ne pas être en retard chez le Roberts. D'un coup Sarah se sentit vraiment seule et compris que tous ses amis se trouvaient maintenant loin d'elle.

* * *

 **Dimanche 14 mai 2000**

 **Appartement de Dana Scully**

 **10H00**

 **Washington DC**

Dana venait de raccrocher, une nouvelle disparition venait d'avoir lieu à Bellefleur en Oregon. Elle était en train de préparer sa valise, lorsque le téléphone retentit à nouveau.

_ Oui Mulder ! Qu'est-ce que tu as oublié de me dire ?

_ Désolée grande sœur, ce n'est que moi !

_ Sarah ! Ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre ! Malheureusement je ne vais pas pouvoir discuter longtemps, Mulder ne va pas tarder, une enquête dans l'Oregon.

_ Ok, pas de souci.

_ Alors, comment c'est Londres ?

_ Ben écoute ça se passe très bien, mon appartement est vraiment très agréable et le boulot intéressant.

_ Mais…

_ Harm me manque.

_ Pas facile l'amour à distance.

_ Ce n'était déjà pas facile dans la même ville.

_ Oui, c'est vrai. Il va te voir bientôt ?

_ Je ne sais pas, il va essayer.

_ Sarah, voilà Mulder, je vais devoir te laisser.

_ Ok, euh attends, je te donne mes coordonnées, comme ça tu me rappelles quand tu as un moment.

_ Ok, pas de souci.

Dana fit entrer Mulder et se saisit d'un bloc pour noter les coordonnées de Sarah. Quelques instants plus tard, elle avait raccroché et finissait son sac.

_ Qui était-ce ?

_ Une amie. Mulder, tu crois que ce sont vraiment des enlèvements qui recommencent ?

_ Je ne sais pas et j'ai hâte d'en savoir d'avantage.

_ Je suis prête, allons-y.

Dana et Mulder quittèrent l'appartement de cette dernière et montèrent en voiture direction Bellefleur en Oregon les ramenant sur les traces de leur première enquête ensemble.


	4. part 3 - La disparition

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Tout d'abord je tenais à vous souhaitez une très bonne année et surtout une bonne santé pour 2018.**

 **Je ne sais pas si vous avez eu l'occasion de voir le premier épisode de la saison 11 d' XFiles, mais franchement on se demande ce qu'ils ont fumé !**

 **Enfin bref vu que je n'en tiens pas compte dans ma fic, et bien ma foi ce n'est pas bien important ! Aujourd'hui on entre dans le vif du sujet avec ce chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à la semaine prochaine.**

* * *

 **(En gras italique, dialogues extraits de l'épisode Requiem X-Files 7x22)**

 **3**

 **La disparition**

 **Dimanche 14 mai 2000**

 **15h00**

 **Bellefleur, Oregon**

Mulder et Scully étaient arrivés à destination et après avoir discuté avec les shérifs, ils se rendirent en leur compagnie sur le lieu de la disparition. Ils se garèrent sur le côté de la route et descendirent de voiture. Sur la chaussée se trouvait une croix de peinture rouge.

 _ **_ Ça ressemble à du déjà-vu.**_

 _ **_ Cette croix était déjà là vous savez et même depuis longtemps.**_

 _ **_ Je sais, j'ai vu l'agent Mulder la peindre sur le sol il y a sept ans.**_

 _ **_ Pourquoi faire ?**_

 _ **_ Pour signaler une perturbation électromagnétique anormale accompagnée d'une fracture du temps ou une panne électrique soudaine qui vous laisse en rade au beau milieu de la route.**_

Après avoir recueilli les quelques indices se trouvant à proximité, Mulder et Scully se rendirent chez la femme du disparu qui n'était autre que Teresa Nieman, une des personnes ayant été enlevé sept ans plus tôt. Le temps d'aller chercher des documents, la jeune femme tendit son bébé à Scully. Dana le prit volontiers, très à l'aise, souriant à l'enfant.

Mulder regardait cette scène qui le laissa émerveillé devant cette joie qui se dégageait de sa partenaire en tenant cet enfant dans ses bras. Il avait devant lui une Scully resplendissante et qui souriait pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il se fit alors la réflexion que c'était de sa faute si Scully avait autant souffert, toute cette souffrance ne venait que de son unique obsession de découvrir enfin cette vérité tant recherchée, mais à quoi bon tout cela au final, si lui et Dana ne pouvait profiter de la vie comme tout un chacun. Mulder commençait à être fatigué lui aussi par cette chasse sans fin, la vie n'était-elle pas plus que cela !

 **Même jour**

 **Bellefleur, Oregon**

 **Motel**

Mulder était dans sa chambre d'hôtel en train d'examiner les différents indices lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

 _ **_ Qui est là ?**_

 _ **_ C'est moi.**_

Reconnaissant la voix de sa partenaire, Mulder alla lui ouvrir.

 _ **_ Tu es malade Scully ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**_

 _ **_ Je ne me sens pas bien.**_

 _ **_ Viens.**_

Il la fit entrer et s'asseoir sur son lit.

 _ **_ Je…j'étais sur le point d'aller me coucher quand j'ai été prise d'un malaise, une sensation de vertige avec des frissons dans tout le corps.**_

 _ **_ Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?**_

 _ **_ Non…non, non, quand je serais au chaud ça ira mieux.**_

Elle s'allongea sous la couette et Mulder vint se blottir tout contre elle pour la réchauffer.

 _ **_ Merci !**_

 _ **_ Ça ne vaut pas le coup Scully.**_

 _ **_ Quoi ?**_

 _ **_ Il faut rentrer chez toi.**_

 _ **_ Oh, Mulder ça va aller mieux tu verras.**_

 _ **_ Non, j'ai bien réfléchi à tout ça, je t'ai regardé quand tu tenais ce bébé, je songeais à ce qu'on t'a pris, aux chances qu'on t'a enlevé, la chance d'être mère, la chance d'être en bonne santé et l'idée m'est venue que… qu'ils avaient peut être raison.**_

 _ **_ Qui a raison ?**_

 _ **_ Le FBI, peut être que ce qu'ils disent est vrai, mais il y a d'autres raisons beaucoup plus personnelles en réalité qui sont en jeu. Tu as tellement plus à faire avec ta vie, tellement plus que ça. Tout à une fin Scully.**_

Mulder déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et caressa sa joue d'une main tout en se blottissant contre elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, la respiration de Scully se calma et tout doucement elle s'endormit.

* * *

 **2 jours plus tard**

 **Mardi 16 mai 2000**

 **Siège du FBI**

 _ **_ Mulder si ce que j'ai entendu est vrai…**_

 _ **_ Que ce soit vrai ou non, j'aimerais que tu l'oublies Scully.**_

 _ **_ Que je l'oublie ?**_

 _ **_ Ne retourne pas là bas, moi je ne te laisserais pas y retourner.**_

 _ **_ De quoi est ce que tu parles ?**_

 _ **_ Ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement, c'est terminé.**_

 _ **_ Mulder !**_

 _ **_ Essaye de comprendre, ils reprennent tout ceux qui ont déjà été enlevés, c'est justement ton cas. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre.**_

 _ **_ Je refuse de te laisser y aller seul.**_

Dana avait eu beau protester, Mulder était partit sans elle, néanmoins elle avait réussi à ce que Skinner l'accompagne, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête retrouver cet OVNI. Du coup Dana en profitait pour étudier les pièces du dossier, et ce qu'elle trouva ne la rassura pas du tout.

 _ **_ Je n'en crois pas mes yeux.**_

 _ **_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?**_

 _ **_ Les dossiers médicaux de Billy Miles et des autres victimes d'enlèvements à Bellefleur dans l'Oregon. Tous et toutes souffrent d'une activité cérébrale anormale.**_

 _ **_ Trauma électroencéphalitique.**_

 _ **_ Ce qui est exactement ce dont Mulder a souffert il y a quelque temps.**_

 _ **_ Je ne comprends pas !**_

 _ **_ Il y avait une présence étrange dans cette forêt et elle m'a repoussé, comme si on ne voulait pas de moi. Mulder croit que c'est moi qui risque d'être enlevé si j'y retourne.**_

 _ **_ Mais c'est Mulder qui est en danger.**_

A peine cette phrase prononcée, Scully s'évanouit et les « Lone Gun Mens », avec qui elle examinait les pièces, la conduisirent à l'hôpital.

Pendant ce temps Mulder et Skinner étaient arrivés dans la forêt et commençaient leurs recherches… Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu. Walter Skinner était incapable de dire ce qui s'était produit dans cette forêt. Il était en train de mettre en place le dispositif et lorsqu'il avait relevé la tête, l'agent Fox Mulder avait disparu. Il l'avait appelé, mais rien Mulder était resté introuvable. Et quelques minutes plus tard il avait écarquillé les yeux en voyant l'OVNI décoller et partir vers une nouvelle destination.

En revenant à Washington, Walter Skinner qui avait appris que son autre agent se trouvait à l'hôpital s'était rendu à son chevet. Il était là, devant cette chambre d'hôpital, ne sachant pas très bien comment annoncer cette tragédie à l'agent Scully.

* * *

 **Chambre de Dana Scully**

 **Mercredi 17 mai 2000**

 **Hôpital**

 _ **_ Scully !**_

 _ **_ Bonjour.**_

 _ **_ Bonjour, comment ça va ?**_

 _ **_ Je me sens bien, mais je dois encore subir des examens… Je suis au courant.**_

 _ **_ Je sais seulement que je l'ai perdu. On m'interrogera sur ce que j'ai vu et jamais je ne nierais ce que j'ai vu… jamais.**_

 _ **_ On le retrouvera, il le faut. … Monsieur, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose, quelque chose que je vous demande de garder secret, je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer, ni même à le croire, mais… je suis enceinte.**_

Walter Skinner resta encore quelque temps au chevet de Scully, tous deux gardèrent le silence, ne réalisant pas très bien le chemin que prenaient désormais leurs vies. L'agent Mulder avait disparu et l'agent Scully se retrouvait à l'hôpital enceinte par on ne sait quel miracle. Ses deux agents était maintenant hors course, et lui allait devoir en répondre devant ses supérieurs.

Scully sortit de l'hôpital quelques jours plus tard, elle errait dans son appartement et ne dormait presque pas. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait son visage, son sourire. Pourquoi la vie lui infligeait-elle tant d'épreuve, devait-elle choisir entre le bonheur de devenir mère ou la tristesse de la perte de l'être aimé. Pourtant elle le sentait au fond d'elle Mulder se trouvait là quelque part, bien en vie.

* * *

 **Appartement de Sarah Mackenzie**

 **Dimanche 21 mai 2000**

 **8H00**

 **Londres**

Harm la tenait tendrement dans ses bras parcourant son corps de petits bisous. Ce qu'elle pouvait se sentir bien dans ses bras fort. Là elle n'avait qu'une envie, assaillir son corps de mille baisers et mille caresses…. Dring, dring, dring …. Elle le bascula sur le dos pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui et elle entreprit de … dring, dring, dring….

_ Non de dieu qui ose me déranger pendant un si beau rêve un dimanche matin…. Quelle heure il est…. Quoi 8h00 non mais ce n'est pas vrai….

Tout en bougonnant, Mac se leva et se dirigea vers l'objet qui l'avait sorti de son cocon.

_ Allo !

_ Sarah ! J'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

_ Dana ! Euh non, enfin si je faisais un rêve des plus érotiques !

_ Mince je te réveille, je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Mais au fait comment ça se fait que toi tu ne sois pas couchée.

_ Sarah, je ne sais plus où j'en suis, ça fait des jours que je ne dors plus, que je n'arrive pas à réaliser.

_ Dana, tu pleures, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_ ….

_ Dana réponds-moi, tu me fais peur !

_ Ils… ils me l'ont pris !

_ Ils ? Qui ils ? Ils t'ont pris quoi ? Dana ?

_ Mulder, Mulder a disparu…. Ils l'ont enlevé.

_ Enlevé ? Qui… Dana ?

_ Les … tu vas me prendre pour une folle… les…

_ Les petits hommes verts ?

_ Sarah ! Ils ne sont pas verts ! Mais oui, les extraterrestres.

_ Comment c'est arrivé ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas avec lui, j'étais à l'hôpital.

_ A l'hôpital ? Tu es de nouveau malade ?

_ Euh… non, je…comment dire, je… je suis enceinte.

_ Quoi ? Mais… com…

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Tu m'avais dit que tu ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant, comment c'est possible ?

_ Euh, bonne question, Je ne sais pas mais il est bien là et ça me fait un peu peur !

_ Dana tu sais quoi, prend le premier avion et viens me voir.

_ Je ne peux pas, je dois le retrouver.

_ Non, ce n'est pas en étant un zombi que tu vas l'aider, il faut que tu te reposes et que tu penses au bébé, c'est une chance que tu n'auras peut être pas deux fois.

_ Je sais que tu as raison…mais je ne peux pas partir, je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je l'abandonne, il compte sur moi. Je…

_ Tu l'aimes, Dana je suis sûre que tu vas le retrouver et tu es certainement la seule à pouvoir le faire mais pour ça tu dois être en possession de tous tes moyens.

_ Je sais que tu as raison, mais… et si…

_ Si il réapparait ? Dans ce cas il comprendra, j'en suis certaine.

_ Ok je viens, mais je te préviens je ne suis pas d'une compagnie des plus agréable.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça et Dana, surtout si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas.

_ Merci, j'essaierais de ne pas le faire pendant un autre de tes rêves cochons…

_ Haha, très drôle.

_ Je vais essayer de prendre le premier vol, j'ai encore quelques jours avant de reprendre le travail.

_ Ok, bipes-moi quand tu arrives.

_ Sarah !

_ Oui ?

_ Merci.

_ De rien grande sœur, et dors un peu. Bye !

_ Bye !

* * *

 **Aéroport de Londres Heathrow**

 **Lundi 22 mai 2000**

 **16H00**

_ Dana ! Dana ! Je suis là.

_ Sarah, je suis contente de te voir.

Elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et restèrent un moment comme ça au milieu de l'aéroport. Elles finirent par se séparer se sentant observées par les inconnus traversant le hall.

_ Tu as fait un bon voyage ?

_ J'ai pris un somnifère et dormi tout du long.

_ Comment tu te sens ?

_ Je ne dors pas beaucoup, chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je vois son visage transi par la peur.

_ Dana, viens, allons chez moi on sera mieux pour discuter.

Elles quittèrent ce lieu impersonnel, traversèrent la ville brumeuse dans la mini Austin de Mac avant de se garer devant un petit immeuble sans grande prétention.

Elles prirent l'ascenseur et arrivèrent enfin sur le palier de ce lieu de repli. Mac ouvrit la porte et la chaleur de la pièce vint réchauffer un peu leurs cœurs. Elle prit les bagages de Dana et les déposa dans sa chambre. Elles étaient toutes les deux seules sans leurs amours et ne se voyaient pas dormir chacune à un bout de cet appartement.

_ Tu as un très joli appartement, j'aime beaucoup la touche personnelle que tu lui as donnée. Je vois que tu ne vas nulle part sans tes fossiles !

_ Eh oui on ne se refait pas. Tu veux un thé ? Ou autre chose ?

_ Un thé ce sera très bien.

_ Assis-toi j'arrive.

Mac laissa Dana seule un moment le temps de préparer le thé, elle revint avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient deux mugs, une théière et quelques cookies disposés sur une assiette. Dana était plongée dans ses pensées et n'en sortit que lorsque Mac déposa une main sur la sienne.

_ Ça va être froid !

_ Désolée je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie.

_ Racontes-moi tout.

Dana lui raconta tout depuis la première enquête qui les avait mené Mulder et elle dans cette petite ville de Bellefleur dans l'Oregon et où tout avait fini quelques jours plus tôt. Quelques larmes roulaient le long de ses joues pendant qu'elle racontait cela. Sarah la prit dans ses bras et la berça tout doucement. Elle savait ce que s'était que de trembler sans savoir, d'être loin de son autre soi intérieur. Bien que terre à terre elle n'excluait pas toute possibilité d'une vie extraterrestre, pourquoi les êtres humains seraient-ils les seuls dans cette galaxie. Elle connaissait Dana depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas du genre à croire à l'impossible. Ce qui lui faisait peur c'était la tristesse qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux, elle était enceinte ce qui devait-être l'un des meilleurs moments dans la vie d'une femme, était pour elle une torture. Elle était heureuse de porter cet enfant qui selon les médecins ne serait jamais venu. Mais trop de questions sans réponse venaient perturber cet instant de bonheur. Petit à petit Dana qui avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de Sarah, s'était endormie. Ces derniers jours avaient été pénibles pour elle et enfin une paix intérieure venait de réapparaitre. Sarah déposa la tête de son amie sur un coussin du canapé et alla chercher une couverture pour la recouvrir. Puis elle s'installa avec un dossier à la table de la cuisine d'où elle pouvait jeter un œil sur Dana.

* * *

 **Aéroport de Londres Heathrow**

 **Samedi 27 mai 2000**

 **12H00**

Déjà elle devait repartir, mais ces quelques jours auprès de Sarah lui avait fait du bien, elles étaient là au milieu du grand hall de l'aéroport, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elle ne voulait pas partir, elle ne voulait pas à nouveau faire face à ses cauchemars, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait se battre, elle devait poursuivre pour son enfant et pour Mulder.

_ Tu m'appelles !

_ Promis. Tu vas me manquer Sarah.

_ Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, et surtout n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, si tu as besoin… de quoi que ce soit, tu m'entends bien, n'importe quoi… je serais là.

_ Je sais merci. Ça m'a fait du bien ces quelques jours près de toi. Bon je dois y aller cette fois.

_ Tu m'appelles en arrivant.

_ Ok ! Au revoir.

Dana franchit la porte de la salle d'embarquement sans se retourner, ne voulant pas que Sarah voit les larmes qu'elle avait si longtemps retenues…


	5. part 4 - Absence et retrouvailles

**Bonjour,**

 **Bientôt le week-end ! Voici le chapitre suivant, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

* * *

 **(En gras italique, dialogues extraits de l'épisode Chasse à l'homme X-Files 8x01-02)**

 **4**

 **Absence et retrouvailles**

 **Lundi 29 mai 2000**

 **Washington DC**

 _Le temps passe, mais ne change rien, la nuit les cauchemars reviennent, alors on dort peu. On ère comme une âme en peine dans un appartement vide, tellement vide. Mais aujourd'hui le cauchemar est bien réel. Il faut avancer, retourner dans l'antre du diable, retourner sur ce lieu où tant de fois elle a vu Mulder avancer les théories les plus extravagantes._

Elle avançait dans les couloirs froids du FBI, elle avançait mais seul son corps était là. Elle arriva devant cette porte qu'elle avait tant de fois franchie, mais cette porte était ouverte, elle n'aurait pas du l'être.

Elle accéléra le pas, des hommes étaient là dans leur bureau des affaires non classées, ils fouillaient, cherchaient des indices, ils recherchaient l'agent Mulder.

Elle fit demi tour et fonça droit dans le bureau de l'adjoint Skinner, mais il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle. Ils étaient à présent dans le bureau du nouveau directeur et étaient sommés de répondre aux questions d'un certain agent Doggett. Comme des enfants sages ils obéirent.

Quelques paroles prononcées avant d'aller les affronter, quelques paroles d'espoir.

 _ **_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de trahir l'agent Mulder.**_

 _ **_**_ _ **Comment aiderez-vous Mulder…si vous leur donnez le pouvoir de détruire votre carrière.**_

 _ **_ …**_

 _ **_ On le retrouvera…croyez-moi !**_

Puis ils avancèrent tous les deux dans cette pièce remplie de suspicion. Skinner allait être interrogé le premier, pendant ce temps Scully prit place dans un fauteuil près d'un homme qui lui posait un peu trop de questions à son goût.

 _ **_ Je doute fort que les agents se connaissent bien entre eux, même entre partenaires…ils ignorent tout l'un de l'autre, l**_ _ **eur vie intime, leurs amitiés,**_ _ **leurs aventures, leurs problèmes personnels et tout le reste.**_

 _ **_ Je connais Mulder mieux que n'importe qui.**_

 _ **_ Oui probablement… je n'ai jamais prit la rumeur pour argent comptant.**_

 _ **_ De quelle rumeur s'agit-il ?**_

 _ **_ Vous**_ _ **savez bien !**_

 _ **_ …**_

 _ **_ Disons que Mulder a toujours éprouvé une certaine méfiance envers vous et devant votre ambition.**_

 _ **_ Ou avez-vous trouvé ça ?**_

 _ **_ Il y a certaines femmes au bureau, à qui il a fait des confidences…je croyais que vous étiez au courant !**_

 _ **_ Non. Ça remonte à quand ?**_

 _ **_ Je n'en sais rien, ce ne sont que des ragots… qu'est-ce-qui lui est arrivé ? À Mulder. Qu'elle est votre théorie ?**_

 _ **_ …Qu'elle est ma théorie ?... ma théorie est que vous ne le connaissez pas du tout et que vous ne l'avez jamais connu…John Doggett, chef de la commission d'enquête. Kirch m'a parlé de vous en guise d'introduction.**_

 _ **_ Je suis capable de m'introduire tout seul.**_

Scully se leva, se saisit d'un verre d'eau et le lui jeta en pleine figure.

 _ **_ Ravie de vous connaître agent Doggett**_ _._

* * *

 **Même jour**

 **Appartement de Dana**

 **21H00**

 **Washington DC**

Elle était à nouveau seule dans la pénombre, elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un mais sa mère ne répondait pas. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, la déranger une fois de plus. Il devait-être trois heures du matin à Londres, non elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle fut sortit de sa réflexion par une ombre dehors. Le temps d'appeler l'agent Doggett pour lui dire d'arrêter de la surveiller, l'ombre se trouvait derrière sa porte. Que faire, se saisir de son arme et lui courir après, oui c'était la solution. Elle sortit de son appartement et partit à la poursuite de cet intrus dans sa vie. Elle courut mais ne trouva rien. Alors elle regagna son appartement et là se rendit compte que quelqu'un était venu, que son ordinateur avait disparu.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ne pouvait pas rester là, elle ferma la porte derrière elle et alla là ou elle se sentait en sécurité.

 **Même jour**

 **Appartement de Mulder**

 **22H00**

 **Washington DC**

Elle entra mais n'alluma pas, elle connaissait ce lieu assez bien pour rester dans la pénombre, en phase avec son cœur. Elle se rendit compte qu'ici aussi il y avait eu de la visite, mais elle savait qu'ils ne reviendraient plus.

Elle alla dans la chambre de Mulder, toujours autant en désordre. Elle trouva une chemise sur son lit et la saisit, elle l'approcha près de son visage, elle ressentit sa présence, sentit son odeur. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, serra fort ce petit bout de Mulder contre elle et finit par s'endormir.

Le temps passa et il fallut avancer, reprendre le travail, se coltiner un collègue dont elle ne voulait pas. Mais avait-elle le choix ? Bien sûr que non…

* * *

 **Appartement de Sarah Mackenzie**

 **Samedi 1** **er** **juillet 2000**

 **08H00**

 **Londres**

…Ding…Dong

_ Non d'un chien ! …Huit heure…. Ils le font tous exprès de me réveiller aux meilleurs moments.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée venait de mettre Sarah Mackenzie de très mauvaise humeur. Elle sortit de son lit, toujours en râlant, mis ses pantoufles, sortit de sa chambre, descendit les escaliers…

…Ding…Dong

_ Oui, oui ça va j'arrive, y' a pas le feu.

Rien que pour faire patienter un peu plus ce visiteur indésirable, qui avait eu le malheur de la réveiller au beau milieu d'un rêve des plus érotiques avec son pilote, elle passa par la cuisine, se versa une tasse de café et la déposa dans le micro-onde. Ensuite elle se dirigea enfin vers la porte d'entrée, loin d'être pressé.

Sarah ne prit pas le temps de regarder à travers le judas et ouvrit la porte de façon sèche, laissant la personne qui se trouvait derrière le doigt pantois alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sonner une troisième fois.

Sarah leva le regard, chargé de sa mauvaise humeur, mauvaise humeur qui s'évapora en quelques secondes lorsqu'elle vit le bel étranger qui venait de choir sur son palier. Sa joie ne tarda pas à se manifester et elle lui sauta au cou.

_ Oh mon dieu, c'est bien toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Surprise !

_ Ah ben ça oui, pour une surprise s'en est une sacrée. Entre.

_ Merci. Contente de me voir ?

_ Oh que oui, viens là que je t'embrasse.

Harm n'en revenait pas de se trouver face à Sarah et à ses nouvelles manières pour le moins démonstratives, mais qui n'étaient pas pour lui déplaire étant donné la fougue qu'elle venait de mettre dans ce baiser.

_ C'est la manière anglaise de dire bonjour ? Car surtout ne change rien, j'adore.

_ Tu te moques là ? Si c'est comme ça tu devras attendre un moment avant le prochain baiser.

_ Non, non, je ne me moque pas. C'est juste que… tu m'as tellement manqué.

_ Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Dis-moi que tu ne repars pas demain ?

_ Sauf si ça te dérange d'héberger un pauvre être en manque de tendresse durant trois semaines.

_ Trois semaines ? Ce n'est pas une blague ? Tu restes avec moi trois semaines entières !

_ Oui, j'ai eu envie de prendre quelques vacances et de visiter Londres, alors en passant je me suis dit que je pouvais venir de faire un petit coucou.

Sarah lui sauta une nouvelle fois au cou, elle n'en revenait pas de l'avoir pour elle toute seule durant trois semaines !

_ Je vais essayer de prendre quelques jours aussi pendant ton séjour.

_ Alors c'est ici que tu vis. Ça parait encore plus grand que ce que tu m'avais décrit.

_ Fais comme chez toi, visite. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, tu peux monter ta valise dans la chambre si tu veux.

_ Ok.

Finalement parfois la mauvaise humeur s'envole aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Sarah se pinça pour être certaine qu'elle ne rêvait pas, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour leurs préparer un petit déjeuner à l'anglaise.

Pendant ce temps, Harm se trouvait dans la chambre de Sarah, elle l'avait aménagé de façon très différente de celle qu'il connaissait à Washington. Sa chambre reflétait une ambiance asiatique, un lit en futon, des meubles en bois sombre, du textile et des paniers en osiers blanc cassés. Les murs portaient les couleurs de l'orient, allant du crème vers le beige, le chocolat, avec une pointe de fushia. Un tableau représentait la Grande Muraille de Chine, un autre une aquarelle florale japonaise. Le lit était défait, elle devait encore dormir lorsqu'il avait sonné. Il remarqua quelque chose qui dépassait de dessous la couette, il s'en saisit et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il entendait Sarah s'affairer à l'étage inférieur, il reposa sa découverte et continua d'observer la pièce, il n'osait pas trop s'installer et déranger ainsi l'harmonie qu'elle avait établie dans cette pièce.

_ Sarah ! Il y a un endroit où je peux mettre mes affaires ?

_ Dans un des tiroirs de la commode il y a du linge de maison, tu n'as qu'à le poser sur le lit et y mettre tes affaires, sinon il doit y avoir un peu de place dans la penderie.

_ Ok, merci.

Il ouvrit les tiroirs un à un, fût ravit de découvrir des dessous sexy qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, et avait hâte de les voir sur elle. Il trouva enfin le bon tiroir, retira le linge et y déposa ses affaires. Quelques minutes plus tard il la rejoignit à la cuisine après avoir fait le lit.

_ Dis-moi, je ne savais pas que tu me faisais des infidélités !

Sarah se retourna ne comprenant pas très bien la réflexion de Harm. Voyant de quoi il parlait, un grand sourire apparu.

_ Tu as trouvé Calinou ?

_ Calinou ?

_ Oui, il est tout doux, et en plus une fois passé au micro-onde, il est tout chaud.

_ Tu dors avec un ours en peluche ?

_ Oui, il me tient compagnie.

_ Il tiendra compagnie à la commode pendant trois semaines si tu veux bien.

_ Moi ça me va j'ai un Calinou géant à la place.

_ Ah oui ! Et qui te dis que tu vas en avoir des câlins ?

_ Tes yeux qui n'arrêtent pas de me dévorer depuis ton arrivée.

_ Mes yeux n'ont jamais su mentir.

_ Voilà, le petit déjeuné est servi.

_ Hum ça a l'air délicieux.

Ils avaient pris leur temps pour déjeuner, Harm se sentait bien dans cet appartement. Sarah avait su y apporter sa touche personnelle dans une ambiance zen et lumineuse. Sur un mur se trouvait un cadre multi cases avec des photos des personnes qui comptaient pour elle, son filleul, la famille Roberts, Dana et lui. Elle s'était aménagée un coin travaux manuels comme elle le surnommait. Elle y faisait ses maquettes de dinosaures, des puzzles ou encore de la peinture, des aquarelles pour être plus précis. Harm ne connaissait pas ce côté de sa personnalité, et restait surprit de voir combien elle était si en paix avec elle-même. Il observait une aquarelle qu'elle avait faite de la famille Roberts, lorsqu'elle arriva derrière lui l'entourant de ses bras.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu observes ?

_ Le tableau que tu as fait des Roberts, il est magnifique.

_ Merci, il n'est pas tout à fait terminé, je voudrais leur offrir à Noël.

_ Ça leur fera très plaisir.

_ Je l'espère. Tu restes observer mon travail ou tu viens prendre une douche avec moi ?

_ Hum je ne sais pas j'hésite.

_ Continue d'hésiter, moi j'y vais toujours.

_ Voilà c'est décidé, je viens aussi.

Harm enleva un de ses vêtements à chaque pas qu'il fit, si bien qu'il arriva complètement nu dans la salle de bain, alors que Sarah commençait tout juste à se dévêtir. Il l'enlaça de ses bras et termina de la déshabiller. Il l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou et l'entraina vers la douche. Il alluma l'eau, attendit qu'elle fût à la bonne température et se glissa dessous avec Sarah.

_ Hum, ce que tu sens bon.

_ Tu m'as manqué.

Sarah caressait tendrement le torse d' Harm, il était à la fois musclé et bronzé, elle posa sa tête dessus et resta là, à écouter les battements de son cœur. Harm lui, avait attrapé le gel douche et doucement commençait à le faire mousser sur la peau délicate de Sarah. Il commença par ses épaules, puis descendit le long de son dos, s'attardant un peu sur ses reins, avant de se saisir de ses fesses. Sarah se laissait bercer par ses caresses. Elle redressa la tête et noya ses yeux dans les siens, puis elle se saisit de ses lèvres. La danse menée par leurs langues, éveilla en eux le désir charnelle, Harm accéléra ses caresses, posa une main sur son sein gauche pendant que sa bouche s'occupait du droit. Sarah avait fermé les yeux et se laissait bercer par le bruit de l'eau, les caresses et les baisers d' Harm. Elle se mit à déposer de doux baisers dans son cou tout en posant ses mains sur son postérieur. Elle sentait combien cet homme avait envie d'elle, elle était déjà prête à le recevoir, elle leva une de ses jambes à la hauteur de son basin, se saisit de son pénis et l'introduit doucement en elle. Ils émirent tous les deux un son de plaisir à ce contact. Harm la souleva de terre en la tenant par les fesses et la plaqua contre l'une des parois de la douche, il commença alors un va et vient en elle, tout doux au début et de plus en plus brutal. Leurs râles de plaisir se mélangeaient, Harm sentait la paroi vaginale de Sarah se serrer autour de son pénis, elle n'était plus très loin de l'extase. Dans un dernier effort il accéléra encore une fois le mouvement jusqu'à la faire jouir et en entendant son cri de plaisir, se laissa aller en elle. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, le temps de reprendre leur souffle, puis doucement Harm se retira de Sarah et la reposa sur le sol de la douche. Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et tous deux finirent de se laver, restant silencieux et savourant le moment passé.

Après ce moment d'intimité, ils décidèrent de profiter de cette journée ensoleillée et partirent se promener dans Londres. Harm était venu avec son appareil photo et ne manquait pas de photographier la femme de sa vie à tout moment. Ils s'arrêtèrent déjeuner à la terrasse d'un petit restaurant au bord de la Tamise. Ensuite ils allèrent se faire photographier avec les gardes de Buckingham Palace. Sarah portait une robe légère à bretelles dans les tons jaune-orangé, elle passait son temps à sourire, Harm ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu si joyeuse, si paisible. Londres lui allait bien, Sarah lui manquait à Washington mais il venait de comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas rentrer, qu'il ne pouvait pas lui demander cela.

Avant de retourner à l'appartement, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant chinois et prirent quelques plats à emporter. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement sur le tapis du salon à la façon d'un pique-nique devant un film qu'ils ne regardèrent même pas, trop absorbés qu'ils étaient par le regard de l'autre.

_ Tu penses à quoi ?

_ A toi, j'aime te voir sourire.

_ J'ai passé une bonne journée, je suis contente de te voir ici.

_ Londres te va bien. Depuis toutes ces années qu'on se connait, je ne t'ai jamais vu si joyeuse.

_ C'est vrai que je me sens bien, j'ai laissé mes démons derrière-moi. Ici j'ai une vie simple, j'aime beaucoup mon travail, et j'aime cette ville qui a une atmosphère particulière. Ici je sors, j'aime aller au théâtre, me promener dans les jardins, je me sens en sécurité et en paix avec moi-même.

_ Ça se voit, tu es resplendissante.

_ Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

_ Non c'est faux, je suis un zombi, l'ombre de moi-même. Mon âme est ici avec toi, tout le temps. Chacune de mes pensées est tournée vers Londres, tu me manques. J'étais venu dans l'espoir de te ramener à Washington avec moi, mais je n'en ai pas le droit.

_ Harm, lèves les yeux, regardes-moi.

_ Je suis désolé, c'est mon premier jour ici et déjà je suis larmoyant. Je savais que ça serait dur de vivre une relation à distance mais pas à ce point.

_ Arrêtons de se focaliser sur ça, profitons de ces moments ensemble. On reparlera de tout ça pendant ton séjour, on essayera de trouver une solution pour être plus souvent ensemble. Lundi je vais voir pour prendre quelques jours, on pourrait même partir faire un petit voyage quelque part en Europe.

_ Oui ça serait sympa, j'ai toujours voulu visiter Paris en ta compagnie.

_ Paris, c'est une bonne idée.

_ En parlant de bonne idée, si on allait se coucher ?

_ Je débarrasse ça et je te rejoins.

_ A tout de suite mon ange.

Harm et Sarah s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre après avoir fait l'amour avec passion et tendresse.


	6. part 5 - Le poids du secret

**Bonjour,**

 **j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. Il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine car je ne pourrais pas poster. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas dès la semaine suivante vous aurez la suite.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon week-end.**

* * *

 **(En gras italique, dialogues extraits de l'épisode A l'intérieur X-Files 8x10)**

 **5**

 **Le poids du secret**

 **Mardi 4 juillet 2000**

 **Appartement de Dana Scully**

 **6H00**

Le temps passait, Scully n'avait pas perdu espoir de retrouver un jour Mulder, elle travaillait maintenant avec l'agent Doggett sur les affaires non classées, elle restait distante avec lui bien qu'il lui avait déjà sauvé la vie à trois reprises.

Elle était rentrée chez elle la veille au soir après avoir passé une semaine à l'hôpital. L'implantation de cette larve par la secte avait été un vrai calvaire, malgré cela elle n'avait toujours pas dit à son collègue qu'elle était enceinte et tenait à le garder le plus longtemps possible pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas que le FBI sache sa condition et la retire des affaires non classées, elle devait rester à la tête du service si elle voulait retrouver Mulder. Skinner était un ami et un allié sur lequel elle pouvait compter et elle en avait vraiment besoin.

Elle avait peur, peur chaque fois qu'elle mettait sa vie en danger lors d'une mission, ce qui était son lot quotidien, peur que son miracle disparaisse aussi vite qu'il était apparu, peur de devoir élever cet enfant seule. Elle pensait à tout ça allongé dans son lit laissant le radio réveil débiter les nouvelles du jour, rien de bien intéressant, la météo, il allait faire soleil, hum à vérifier, l'horoscope, encore une ânerie qu'une scientifique comme elle réprouvait, les signes défilaient les uns après les autres, elle n'écoutait pas mais ses pensées s'étaient tournées vers Mulder, elle le voyait en train d'augmenter le volume de la radio dans la voiture au moment de son signe, ça la fit sourire. Cet homme qui avait su atteindre son cœur et qui était pourtant si différent d'elle, il croyait en tout et elle en la science qui peut démontrer par A plus B qu'une chose est possible ou non. Elle était abonnée à des revues scientifiques très sérieuses alors que lui lisait la feuille de chou du trio inséparable, parlant de monstres en tout genre et d'ovnis. En pensant à tout ça un sourire était nez sur son visage, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne souriait plus pourtant.

Elle se leva alors que la radio passait la chanson «More Than Words Can Say» de Freddy Curci, rien que le titre la fit de nouveau plonger dans ses pensées, en effet les mots ne dissent pas tout, entre elle et Mulder, les mots n'avaient même jamais eu leur place, ils se comprenaient d'un simple regard.

 _Here I am at six o'clock in the morning (Ici il est six heure du matin)  
Still thinking about you (et je pense encore à toi)_

C'est vrai chaque matin elle pense à lui…

 _It's still hard, at six o'clock in the morning (il est toujours dur à six heure du matin)  
To sleep without you (de dormir sans toi)_

Elle aimerait tellement qu'il soit là pour la prendre dans ses bras…

 _And I know that it might (et je sais qu'il se pourrait)  
Seem too late for love (qu'il soit trop tard pour l'amour)  
All I know (tout ce que je sais)_

Ils avaient trop attendu et maintenant elle l'avait perdu…

 _I need you now (J'ai besoin de toi maintenant)  
More than words can say (plus que les mots ne peuvent le dire)  
I need you now (J'ai besoin de toi maintenant)  
I've got to find a way (je dois trouver un moyen)  
I need you now (j'ai besoin de toi maintenant)  
Before I lose my mind (avant que je ne perde l'esprit)  
I need you now (j'ai besoin de toi maintenant)_

Perdre l'esprit ce n'était qu'une question de temps, elle avait tant besoin de lui, de son amour, de sa force, elle avait cet être qui grandissait en elle, elle ne pouvait mettre les mots sur sa souffrance.

 _Here I am, I'm looking out my window (je suis ici, je regarde par la fenêtre)  
I'm dreaming about you (je rêve de toi)_

Machinalement elle faisait ces gestes, elle regardait les lueurs de ce matin d'été à travers la fenêtre…

 _Can't let go, at six o'clock in the morning (je ne peux pas y aller, à six heure du matin)  
I feel you beside me ( je te sens près de moi)_

Oui il était là, il était toujours là, elle entendait ses paroles réconfortantes à chaque fois qu'elle doutait…

 _And I know that it might (et je sais qu'il se pourrait)  
Seem too late for love (qu'il soit trop tard pour l'amour)  
For love, for love (pour l'amour, pour l'amour)_

Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas empêché d'y aller, pourquoi ne lui a-t-elle pas dit qu'elle avait besoin de lui…

 _Oh, Oh_

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, regarda son visage et ses traits fatigués dans le miroir. Elle savonna son visage puis rinça en faisant gicler l'eau de ses mains à son visage, mais ça n'avait pas l'effet escompté, elle n'était pas plus réveillée. La chanson continuait, elle entendait ces mêmes mots revenir « j'ai besoin de toi maintenant », oui elle avait besoin de lui, là maintenant plus que jamais, mais ou est-ce qu'il était…

 _I need you now (wo-o-o)  
More than words can say  
I need you now (wo-o-o)  
I've got to find a way  
I need you now _

_Before I lose my mind  
I need you now_

 _More than words can say  
I need you now (wo-o-o)_

 _Oh, I got to hear you say_

 _I need you now  
Before I lose my mind_

 _I need you now_

 _I need you now_

La chanson venait de se terminer, un rythme endiablé prit le relai et la ramena à la réalité. Elle se brossa les cheveux, avec lenteur lui sembla-t-il, elle avait l'impression de tout faire avec lenteur depuis la disparition de Mulder. Elle se maquilla légèrement comme à son habitude, l'habitude, rien n'était comme d'habitude en ce moment pourtant, non rien, elle souleva le bas de son caraco et observa son ventre, elle passa sa main dessus, caressant un long moment, il ne s'était pas encore arrondi et c'était pourtant un geste qu'elle répétait tous les matins, une nouvelle habitude, tient encore une habitude, elle rabaissa le caraco et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle se servi une tasse de café, la mit au micro-onde, déposa deux «craquottes» dans le grille-pain, ouvrit le réfrigérateur et se saisi d'un yaourt. Elle prenait beaucoup de laitage depuis le début de sa grossesse, c'est là qu'elle pensa que le café n'était pas vraiment conseillé, mais bon tant pis, elle en avait vraiment besoin ce matin. La sonnerie du micro-onde lui indiqua qu'il était chaud et au même moment le grille-pain se manifesta aussi, elle attrapa une assiette y déposa ses «craquottes», puis alla s'assoir à table pour profiter de son petit déjeuner tout en lisant le journal de la veille, n'ayant pas le courage d'aller chercher celui du jour à la boite aux lettres.

* * *

 **Dimanche 9 juillet 2000**

 **Paris**

 **13H00**

Mac et Harm avait pris un avion la veille pour venir passer une semaine à Paris. Ils logeaient dans un petit hôtel à Montmartre. Ils avaient passé leur première journée dans la capitale française à se promener, profitant d'un temps magnifique pour marcher main dans la main au bord de la seine et visiter le jardin des plantes. Le soir ils s'étaient posés à la terrasse d'un petit restaurant se trouvant pas très loin de leur hôtel et avait passé un bon moment sur la place des Tertre à observer les caricaturistes, se promettant de s'en faire faire une avant leur départ. Ils étaient rentrés à leur hôtel aux alentours de minuit, transformant une simple douche en une nuit de passion et s'endormant aux premières lueurs du matin.

Réveillés depuis une petite demi-heure, ils avaient trouvé, malgré l'heure une place en terrasse pour prendre un brunch. Harm ne se lassait pas de regarder Sarah, la trouvant toujours plus belle. Il aimait la voir en dehors du cadre du travail, en tenue décontractée, il trouvait très à son goût les petites robes d'été qu'elle portait. Depuis une semaine, il ne se lassait pas de la voir sourire. Elle riait aussi, et son rire était le plus beau son qu'il connaissait. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il en était raide dingue.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par sa douce voix qui l'appelait.

_ Harm ? Tu m'écoutes ?

_ Euh oui, en fait non. J'étais dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?

_ Je disais que j'aimerais beaucoup visiter le Louvre.

_ Hum.

_ Très loquace. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

_ Oui, on fera ce que tu veux. Du moment que je suis avec toi. Mais tu sais si tu veux voir des dinosaures, ce n'est pas au Louvre qu'il faut aller.

_ Je ne m'intéresse pas qu'aux dinosaures, dans ce cas je pourrais dire que tu ne t'intéresses qu'aux avions.

_ C'est faux. Aux avions et aux belles femmes.

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ Avant, aujourd'hui je veux dire. Maintenant je ne m'intéresse qu'à toi, uniquement toi.

_ Tu as plutôt intérêt, sinon gare à tes six heures !

_ Sinon pour en revenir aux visites, il faut la journée entière voir plus pour faire le Louvre.

_ Oui, donc c'est rappé pour aujourd'hui. On peut faire la cathédrale Notre-Dame, et puis juste se promener comme hier.

_ Ça me va.

Ils passèrent donc un moment à prendre leur brunch, puis marchèrent une nouvelle fois dans les rues de Paris, visitant au passage la célèbre cathédrale. Ils étaient en vacances et pour une fois pouvaient prendre le temps de profiter l'un de l'autre.

* * *

 **Dimanche 9 juillet 2000**

 **Washington National Hospital**

 **3H30**

Elle venait de raccrocher avec l'agent Doggett, elle s'en voulait de le laisser se débrouiller seul sur cette affaire, mais le sort s'acharnait. Cela ne faisait pas une semaine qu'elle avait quittée l'hôpital et déjà elle devait y remettre les pieds. Vingt minutes plus tôt elle avait eu Skinner qui lui avait expliqué le macabre de l'affaire, un des leurs était mort, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'aider cette fois-ci, elle était déjà en route pour l'hôpital.

Elle s'était réveillée en pleine nuit avec de violentes douleurs abdominales, son enfant était un miracle, elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle faisait passer son besoin, sa santé, le bien être de son bébé avant tout le reste, ça Skinner le comprenait et elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir un supérieur tel que lui. Depuis quelques mois il était devenu son confident, son ami, le seul qu'elle avait ici à Washington.

* * *

 **Vendredi 14 juillet 2000**

 **Fairmont Elementary School**

 **Cheverly, Maryland**

 **23H30**

Le temps passait, elle avait repris le travail avec l'agent Doggett, les affaires se suivaient, toutes aussi curieuses les unes que les autres, mais cette fois c'était différent, cette fois ça l'avait touché au plus profond d'elle-même. Il lui arrivait de douter, de se retrouver confronter à des choix difficiles, mais jamais elle n'avait eu à faire comme si elle était lui. Pourtant aujourd'hui ce n'était plus elle la sceptique, aujourd'hui elle était celle qui essayait de voir plus loin que ce que peuvent voir les autres, c'était à elle de convaincre son collègue des idées les plus folles, elle le faisait sans souci, mais là… arriverait-elle à s'en remettre…

 _ **_ J'ai tiré sur un enfant.**_

 _ **_ Mais puisque ce n'était pas lui.**_

 _ **_ Moi je l'ai vu ce gosse… du moins mes yeux l'ont vu. C'est dur de savoir qu'il est impossible de se fier à ce que l'on voit.**_

 _ **_ Comment l'avez-vous compris ?**_

 _ **_ Je me suis dit que l'enfant avait vu autre chose. Et en un éclair, j'ai pensé à ce qu'aurait vu Mulder à ma place, ce qu'il aurait deviné, c'était ça le secret de son approche, se défier de tout jugement, de tout préjugé, avoir l'esprit ouvert, jamais je n'arriverai à le valoir.**_

Oui jamais… comment le pouvait-elle, elle si terre à terre. Il devait revenir… il devait lui revenir. Elle avait besoin de lui, plus que jamais. Pourquoi s'acharnait-on ainsi contre elle, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être heureuse, avoir une vie paisible comme tant d'autre… était-ce trop demander ?

* * *

 **Appartement de Sarah Mackenzie**

 **Dimanche 16 juillet 2000**

 **15H00**

 **Londres**

Le taxi venait de les déposer devant chez Sarah. Cette semaine de vacances à Paris leur avait fait le plus grand bien. Harm posa les valises dans l'entrée et entoura la brune de ses bras, déposant un baiser dans son cou.

_ Hum…

 **Rating M**

Voyant là une invitation à continuer, il passa une main dans son dos et l'autre au niveau de la pliure de ses genoux et la souleva de terre. Sarah s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammer, tandis qu'Harm avançait lentement en direction du canapé, n'ayant pas la patience de monter dans la chambre. Délicatement il posa sa dulcinée et vint se mettre à genoux entre ses jambes. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, puis descendit ses lèvres au niveau de son cou. Il sentait les mains de Sarah, glissées sous le tissu de son tee-shirt et le faire remonter rapidement. Il cessa donc ses baisers pour que Sarah puisse le lui retirer, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement sans se faire prier. Elle en profita alors pour prendre les commandes et parsemer le torse musclé et bronzé de baisers brulants. Harm se laissa faire, tout en faisant glisser la fermeture éclair de la robe d'été bleu turquoise que portait Sarah. De ses mains expertes il fit remonter le fin tissus de la robe en haut des cuisses, la souleva un peu pour la dégager jusqu'à la taille, puis stoppa la brune dans ses baisers afin de la lui retirer complètement, dévoilant un ensemble en dentelle de la même couleur que la robe. Il la dévora du regard des pieds à la tête, du plat de sa main la poussa contre le dossier du canapé, et s'empara de l'une de ses jambes qu'il posa sur son épaule. Lentement, il commença à déposer de doux baiser sur sa cuisse, son mollet, sa cheville… et délaça la sangle qui maintenait encore en place sa chaussure et la lui retira. Il embrassa alors le dessus de son pied, puis repassa la jambe au sol pour faire de même avec la deuxième.

Sarah le regardait faire, sentant le désir s'insinuer en elle. Il arrivait à la rendre folle avec de simples baisers. Une fois la deuxième chaussure retirée, il ne reposa pas la jambe comme pour la première, mais fit le retour en la léchant jusqu'à l'aine, s'approchant de l'objet de son désir. Il s'arrêta un moment, humant l'odeur si particulière de sa bien-aimée, puis sans hésitation donna quelques coups de langues par-dessus la dentelle déjà humide. Sarah ne put s'empêcher de pousser un râle de plaisir, faisant s'arquer son corps afin d'approcher son intimité au plus près des lèvres de son amants. Profitant de la position à son avantage, Harm, glissa ses pouces sous l'élastique du bout de tissus indésirable et le retira aisément, lui dévoilant l'intimité mouillée et brillante de Sarah. Il donna alors un grand coup de langue tout le long de cette dernière jusqu'à venir s'emparer du clitoris déjà gonflé de plaisir. Il réitéra son geste à plusieurs reprises, se délectant de cette saveur qu'il aimait tant. Il sentit Sarah s'agripper à lui, il la sentit tressaillir, vibrer sous sa langue. De son pouce il titilla encore plus le clitoris de sa belle, déclenchant une vague de cris. Sarah tremblait, criait… il la pénétra se sa langue, accentuant encore son plaisir, puis commença un va et vient linguale, il sentit les parois se contracter, le corps tout entier de Sarah se tendre sous ses assauts, puis la délivrance dans un cri gutturale puissant et enfin la jouissance couler sur sa langue… Il lécha la moindre goutte de ce nectar, sentant Sarah reprendre lentement son souffle à mesure de ses coups de langue. Puis il sentit une main se poser sous son menton, il redressa alors la tête et se noya dans les yeux chocolats brillant de désir et de plaisir. Ses lèvres remontèrent jusqu'à celles de sa partenaires et elles se joignirent dans un baiser brulant.

Harm sentit les mains de Sarah délasser son short, et libérer son pénis tendu à l'extrême. Elle le guida doucement vers son intimité, le frotta un moment contre son entrée tiède, le lubrifiant à souhait, puis le positionna à l'entrée de son intimité. Harm la regarda droit dans les yeux et la pénétra lentement, elle était serrée, encore sous l'effet de son orgasme, néanmoins quand il commença un doux va et vient, il la sentit se serrer encore plus autour de son membre, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps, dans son regard il vit qu'il pouvait y aller, il accéléra le rythme, tapant jusqu'au fond, il la sentit trembler sous ses assauts, il se sentit trembler lui aussi et il la sentit jouir sur son membre prêt à exploser, il se laissa alors aller et jouit lui aussi, lâchant un long râle de bonheur. Il termina par un lent va et vient avant de se retirer et posa sa tête sur les genoux tremblants de Sarah.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait enfin complet… Il s'allongea sur le canapé et Sarah se blottit tout contre lui. Il attrapa un plaid et les recouvrit avec. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre dans un bien être salutaire.


	7. part 6 - Un sentiment de peur

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires, je dois avouer que je suis un peu à la bourre dans l'écriture, donc normalement il y a un chapitre la semaine prochaine, en espérant que je trouve le temps de le finaliser. Ce n'est pas évident de me replonger dans ces deux univers, mais c'est vraiment passionnant !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **(En gras italique, dialogues extraits de l'épisode Per Manum X-Files 8x13)**

 **6**

 **Un sentiment de peur**

 **Jeudi 20 juillet 2000**

 **Transit Control Center**

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

 **11H51**

Un risque, il y avait un risque. Elle était la chef, c'était à elle de donner les ordres, heureusement pour elle l'agent Doggett n'était pas trop curieux et obéissait sans comprendre. Comment aurait-elle pu lui dire qu'elle craignait pour la vie de son enfant, elle ne lui avait même pas dit qu'elle était enceinte. Elle ne savait pas de quelle nature était la menace. Il y avait un risque biochimique. Mais maintenant elle se sentait mal, elle se sentait impuissante, elle était là derrière ses écrans à l'abri et son partenaire lui, était contaminé. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en n'y allant pas, mais elle avait du mal à accepter qu'il était contaminé à cause d'elle.

Mais aujourd'hui la chance était avec elle, finalement tout s'était bien déroulé et la menace avait été anéantie. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle aurait dû tout lui dire, mais elle ne pouvait pas, pas encore…

* * *

 **Appartement de Sarah Mackenzie**

 **Vendredi 21 juillet 2000**

 **06H00**

 **Londres**

Sarah prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner, elle devait aller travailler alors qu' Harm passait sa dernière journée à Londres. Elle s'était levée tôt, voulant arriver de bonne heure au travail afin de terminer son dossier au plus vite. Elle n'avait pas réveillé Harm qui dormait encore profondément après une longue nuit d'amour. Elle était concentrée sur la lecture du dit dossier, lorsque son téléphone sonna. Elle l'attrapa et regarda le nom de l'émetteur… Dana… Il était minuit à Washington, pourquoi l'appelait-elle ! Elle décrocha en étant inquiète pour son amie.

_ Allo, Dana ! Tout va bien ?

Sarah entendit des pleurs à l'autre bout du téléphone, non, son amie n'allait pas bien.

_ Dana, parles-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Il a failli mourir par ma faute, je…

_ Dana, qui a failli mourir ?

_ Doggett.

_ Ton nouveau collègue ? Que s'est-il passé ?

_ On était sur le terrain, et… il y avait un risque de contamination, je…

_ Tu ne pouvais pas y aller.

_ Non, du coup j'ai envoyé mon collègue et il a été contaminé. Sarah, c'est de ma faute.

_ Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas toi qui as placé là l'agent contaminant. Tu es enceinte, tu as eu raison de ne pas y aller.

_ Oui, mais…

_ Dana, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Lui, ne le sait pas. Il est mon partenaire, mais… je n'arrive pas à lui dire.

_ C'est normal, tu n'as même pas dépassé les trois mois de grossesse, tu ne le connais pas. Dana… je m'inquiète pour toi. Ce n'est pas bon de rester seule.

_ Je… il me manque tellement.

_ Je sais. Je suis sûre que tu vas finir par le retrouver.

_ Et si ça n'arrivait jamais ? Toute sa vie il a couru après sa sœur… toute sa vie il n'a eu qu'une obsession en tête… tout ça pour quoi ? Sarah je suis fatiguée, je… j'ai peur.

_ Dana, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Je sais que je suis loin, mais… tu peux m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure, je serais toujours là pour toi.

_ Merci. Ça m'a fait du bien de te parler. Je vais te laisser, il faut que j'essaye de dormir.

_ Bonne nuit Dana. Je t'aime.

_ Merci petite sœur, je t'aime aussi.

Mac raccrocha le cœur lourd. Celle qu'elle considérait comme sa grande sœur était au plus mal, et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Elle termina rapidement son petit déjeuner et partit au travail.

* * *

 **Appartement de Sarah Mackenzie**

 **Samedi 22 juillet 2000**

 **10H00**

 **Londres**

Harm et Sarah se tenait sur le pas de la porte, enlacés. Harm devait déjà repartir pour Washington et tous deux avaient du mal à se lâcher.

_ Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?

_ Oui je suis sûr, je n'aime pas les « au-revoir » dans les aéroports. Tu vas me manquer.

_ Toi aussi tu vas me manquer.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, profitant de ces derniers instants ensembles.

_ Je vais devoir y aller, mon taxi m'attend. Je t'appelle en arrivant.

_ Harm, est-ce que tu pourrais rendre visite à Dana, elle ne va pas bien en ce moment et je m'inquiète pour elle.

_ J'irais la voir. Je t'aime Sarah.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Harm se saisit de sa valise, lui fit un grand sourire et se dirigea vers la sortie, Sarah le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse totalement de sa vue, puis entra dans l'appartement et se mit à pleurer. Elle ne savait pas quand ils allaient pouvoir se revoir et savait déjà qu'elle allait trouver le temps long, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était aujourd'hui prêt à mettre sa carrière de côté, alors ils devaient faire avec la distance, mais combien de temps cela allait-il pouvoir continuer ?

* * *

 **Lundi 31 juillet 2000**

 **Appartement de Dana Scully**

 **7H30**

Elle avait son échographie à la main, ne réalisant toujours pas que tout ceci était bien réel, après l'échec de la fécondation in vitro, Dana avait tiré un trait sur le fait de porter un jour un enfant. Mulder avait été là pour elle, présent comme toujours, la réconfortant, puis ça c'était passé, ils s'étaient embrassés et avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Sans rien dire de plus, sans jamais en discuter ou mettre les choses au clair, ils avaient entamé une relation. Et aujourd'hui, elle était là, au milieu de son salon, la main caressant son ventre qui tout doucement commençait à s'arrondir. Bientôt ça allait se voir, elle ne pourrait plus garder longtemps le secret. Quelques larmes s'échappent, mais il n'est pas le temps pour les larmes. Elle attrape son sac à main et quitte son domicile pour se rendre au bureau des affaires non classées.

* * *

 **Lundi 31 juillet 2000**

 **FBI-bureau des affaires non classées**

 **8H00**

Dana arrivait tout juste, en entrant dans le bureau, elle vit que son collègue était déjà au travail et avait un entretien avec un homme. Il les présenta et lui expliqua l'affaire. L'homme commença à tout expliquer, Dana était là, mais n'écoutait pas vraiment, se perdant dans ses pensées au fur et à mesure, ne laissant qu'un bruit lointain comme une mauvaise mélodie.

 _ **_ Elle a été enlevé par eux à plusieurs reprises, ils lui ont fait subir des interventions, disons des expériences, une fois ils lui inoculaient le cancer, une autre fois ils l'en guérissaient…**_

Dana restait silencieuse, voyant des images de sa propre vie défiler devant ses yeux.

 _ **_ … il ne s'agit pas d'une grossesse normale, a fortiori chez une femme censée être stérile…**_

Dana entendait, mais non ce n'était pas possible, elle ne voulait pas entendre, ne voulait pas croire à cela. Pas maintenant, pas encore une fois.

 _ **_ … c'est votre histoire agent Scully, autant en parler avec franchise, enfin excepté pour la grossesse…**_

Dana reprit ses esprits, ne rien laisser paraitre, se moquer de cette affaire, pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Elle ne voulait pas penser que cette histoire puisse être la vérité, non ça ne devait pas être la vérité…

* * *

 **Lundi 31 juillet 2000**

 **Zeus Génétics**

 **Germantown, Maryland**

 **10H00**

Dana entra dans le bâtiment, malgré ce qu'elle avait dit à Doggett, elle avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net. L'accueil et la salle d'attente étaient vides, elle appela plusieurs fois, pas un bruit. Elle décida alors d'avancé dans le vouloir, et entendit des cris… une femme sur le point d'accoucher, elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille, elle avait peur… un médecin sortait de la pièce, elle décida de se cacher, elle poussa une porte au hasard et pénétra dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle découvrit une pièce composée d'étagères remplis de bocaux dans lesquelles se trouvaient des fétus non viables. Des tas de questions lui vinrent, ou avait-elle atterri ? Depuis quand jouait-elle en solo ? Depuis quand prenait-elle des risques inconsidérés ? Depuis quand était-elle devenu comme lui…

Elle quitta la clinique sans avoir eu de réponses, avait-elle vraiment envie de connaitre ces réponses ? Elle rentra chez elle, pensant encore à Mulder, a son optimisme sans faille à une phrase qu'il lui avait dite… _**« Il ne faut jamais renoncer à un miracle ».**_

La journée est passée sans qu'elle ne la voit, il fait déjà nuit… elle n'a pas faim et décide d'aller se coucher, mais on frappe à la porte… une femme…

* * *

 **Mardi 1 août 2000**

 **Centre de Washington**

 **03H33**

Elle est là, assisse dans un café face à Skinner. Skinner qui est là depuis le début pour elle, qui la soutient, mais qui n'approuve pas ses choix. Le voilà John Doggett. Skinner parle, lui explique qu'elle prend un congé exceptionnel… Il n'est pas ravi, il en a assez, il s'en va… Elle lui demande de lui faire confiance, mais lui en a assez de tous ses mensonges, de tous ses non-dits. Elle monte en voiture, Mary Hendershot est sa passagère, elle sait que son collègue se demande ce qui se passe, mais c'est trop tôt, elle n'est pas encore prête !

* * *

 **Mardi 1 août 2000**

 **Hôpital militaire Walden Freedman**

 **05H01**

Dana et Mary sont prisent en charge dès leur arrivée, Mary doit accoucher… les deux femmes sont inquiètes, les médecins essayent de les rassurer. Les heures passent…

Dana est examinée, on lui fait une échographie pour la rassurer, tout va bien selon eux, le bébé fait huit centimètres, tout à fait normal pour un bébé de quatorze semaines, mais pourquoi a-t-elle cette boule dans le ventre ? Pourquoi n'arrive-t-elle pas à se sentir en sécurité…

On lui fait une amniocentèse, c'est risqué, mais elle a besoin de savoir, d'être rassurée…

Rassurée… elle ne l'est pas… elle découvre une cassette vidéo dans le lecteur, est-ce vraiment sa propre échographie qu'elle a vu ?

Les doutes sont trop grands, elle doit partir… sortir de cet hôpital…

Une voiture dans le parking… des hommes les emmènent… pour aller où ? Mary va accoucher… on ne la laisse pas approcher… elle sent la piqûre… puis le néant…

* * *

 **Mercredi 2 août 2000**

 **Hôpital militaire Walden Freedman**

 **09H00**

Dana se réveille tout doucement… encore une fois dans un lit d'hôpital…

Elle tourne la tête… Doggett…

Reconnaissant l'endroit, elle prend peur, il la rassure, ils échangent quelques mots…

 _ **_ Tout va bien, votre bébé aussi… Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance.**_

Il sait…

 _ **_ Vous êtes sauvée… Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?**_

 _ **_ Ils m'ont fait peur. J'ai eu peur qu'ils s'en servent contre moi. Si j'étais mutée… je sais que je perdrais toute chance de retrouver Mulder.**_

 _ **_ J'ai dit que je vous aiderais à le retrouver. Je suis sûr qu'on va y arriver.**_

* * *

 **Vendredi 5 août 2000**

 **Appartement de Dana Scully**

 **17H00**

Enfin elle regagne son appartement après deux jours passées dans une chambre d'hôpital, elle n'a qu'une envie se plonger dans un bon bain chaud, mais avant elle doit parler à Sarah…

Dana se saisit de son téléphone et espère qu'elle ne va pas la réveiller… une sonnerie, puis une seconde… Il est tard à Londres, elle devrait raccrocher… cinquième sonnerie… elle décide de raccrocher, mais au même moment elle entend la voix de sa petite sœur à l'autre bout.

_ Allo Dana ?

_ Sarah. Je sais qu'il est tard… excuse-moi.

_ Oh ce n'est rien, je sors de la douche, Harm ne devrait pas tarder à m'appeler. Comment tu vas ?

_ Pas très fort. Je… il me manque tellement…

Dana expliqua tout à Sarah, comme toujours elle l'écouta sans la juger, comprenant ses angoisses, comprenant les enjeux.

_ Sarah… j'ai peur…

_ Dana tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi.

_ Oui et j'aimerais que tu me fasses une promesse.

_ Tout ce que tu voudras.

_ Si… s'il doit m'arriver quelque chose, promets-moi de prendre soin de mon enfant.

_ Dana, il ne va rien t'arriver.

_ Promets-le moi !

_ Je te le promets. Dana, tu devrais passer un peu de temps avec Harm.

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu n'as personne.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'un babysitteur.

_ Toi non, mais lui oui… Écoute, tu ne vas pas bien, lui se sent seul. Vous êtes les deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi. Apprenez à vous connaitre, passez un peu de temps ensemble. Harm pourra t'aider, il pourra te protéger.

_ Je… je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger tous les deux. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

_ Dana, personne ne connait notre existence à ton boulot. Tout comme personne ne te connait au mien. On a toujours su garder ça pour nous, et aujourd'hui plus que jamais c'est notre force. Ne nous tourne pas le dos.

_ Je… c'est d'accord, mais Sarah si un jour ça devient trop dangereux… vous disparaissez… vous n'existez pas pour moi.

_ Compris. Je vais devoir te laisser, Harm m'attend. Prend soin de toi. Je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime. Et encore merci pour tout.

* * *

 **Samedi 6 août 2000**

 **Appartement de Dana Scully**

 **8H00**

Dana relisait tranquillement le journal lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte. Elle regarda sa montre, qui pouvait venir la voir de si bonne heure un samedi. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit… qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver sur son paillasson, le beau pilote de sa petite sœur.

_ Bonjour Dana. Petit déjeuner ?

_ Bonjour Harm. Entrez.

_ On peut se tutoyer non ? Je suis ici en mission recommandée. Ne sachant pas ce que tu aimais j'ai pris un peu de tout.

_ Je vais la tuer.

_ Je peux entrer ?

_ Oui bien sûr. Tu veux un café ?

_ Volontiers.

_ Prend un siège, j'arrive.

Harm s'installa à table, tandis que Dana alla préparer les cafés. Elle revint au bout de quelques minutes, deux tasses en main.

_ Alors Dana, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?

_ Franchement, pas grand-chose.

_ Je vois. Une petite randonnée en pleine nature ça te dit ? On peut aller à Theodore Roosevelt Island, ce n'est pas très loin.

_ De toute façon tu n'as pas l'intention de partir ?

_ Non.

_ Dans ce cas, va pour une petite rando. Puis-je te poser une question ?

_ Oui bien entendu.

_ Que t'a dit Sarah exactement ?

_ Elle m'a dit que tu n'avais pas la grande forme, que tu avais besoin de te changer les idées, que vivre ta grossesse toute seule n'était pas facile. Je pense que tu la connais aussi bien que moi, voire mieux. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi et ça la ronge de ne pas pouvoir être à tes côtés. Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas, c'est peut-être l'occasion d'y remédier, je tiens beaucoup à Sarah et tu fais partie de sa vie, je sais aujourd'hui que être avec Sarah c'est t'accepter aussi. Je…

_ Pas besoin d'en dire plus, par contre tu n'as pas intérêt de lui faire du mal.

_ Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Bon on y va ?

_ On y va.

Ils passèrent toute la matinée à se promener, puis décidèrent de déjeuner ensemble dans un petit restaurant. Harm s'avérait être de très bonne compagnie, Dana comprenait mieux ce que Sarah aimait chez lui, ce côté serviable, gentleman au grand cœur. En milieux d'après-midi, il la raccompagna chez elle, et ils se promirent tous les deux de faire ça plus souvent. Cette journée lui avait fait un bien fou, pendant quelques heures elle avait laissé tout le reste de côté, ne pensant à rien, profitant de grand air. Sarah la connaissait bien… Lundi elle pourrait reprendre le boulot plus sereine, plus motivée que jamais à retrouver Mulder.


	8. part 7 - Sauter dans le vide !

**Bonjour,**

 **désolée pour ces quelques jours de retard, mais je pense que vous me pardonnerez en lisant le contenu de ce chapitre.**

 **Sinon je pars quelques jours en vacances, il n'y aura donc pas de suite vendredi prochain, ni le suivant.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

 **7**

 **Sauter dans le vide !**

 **Lundi 4 septembre 2000**

 **Bureau de Sarah Mackenzie**

 **Londres**

 **16h30**

Sarah relisait une fois de plus le dossier qu'elle venait de confier au meilleur avocat de son équipe, l'affaire était délicate et demandait une grande maitrise et une certaine discrétion. Elle fut interrompue dans sa lecture par la sonnerie du téléphone. Elle observa le numéro et y vit un indicatif des États-Unis mais pas celui du bureau d' Harm. Qu'est-ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus ? Elle décrocha se demandant qui ça pouvait être.

_ Lieutenant-Colonel Mackenzie, a qui ai-je l'honneur !

_ Sarah ! Bonjour c'est Dana. Whaou, tu as changé de grade, félicitation.

_ Dana ?! Bonjour. Oui j'ai été promue au 1er septembre.

_ Oh donc c'est tout récent.

_ Comment ça se fait que tu m'appelles au travail, un problème ?

_ Non, c'est plutôt calme au bureau aujourd'hui, du coup je me suis dit que je pouvais prendre quelques nouvelles de ma petite sœur.

_ Tu m'appelles de ton bureau ? C'est une première ça ! Tu es sûre que…

_ Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Alors quoi de neuf Lieutenant-Colonel ?

_ En dehors de ça… hum… pas grand-chose. Je me plais bien à Londres, même si Harm me manque.

_ Toi tu me cache quelque chose… En parlant du Pilote aux yeux d'un bleu intense !

_ Je dois m'inquiéter ?

_ Non t'inquiète, jamais je ne ferais ça à ma propre sœur. Je voulais te remercier, il arrive à me changer les idées, m'oblige à sortir, ça me fait du bien.

_ J'espère que tu ne lui racontes pas trop de choses compromettantes.

_ Si plein ! En fait on ne parle pas tant que ça de toi. On apprend à se connaitre. Je comprends ce que tu lui trouves, il est vraiment d'une très grande gentillesse. Tu lui manques beaucoup.

_ Il te l'a dit ?

_ Non, il n'a pas eu besoin. Il a cette lumière dans ses yeux quand on parle de toi, puis elle disparait quand il pense au fait que tu es loin. Tu sais quand tu rentres ?

_ Non, mais pas avant un bon bout de temps.

_ Comment ça ? Tu ne devais pas rentrer avant Noël ? Ça a un rapport avec ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

_ Oui, la personne que je suis venue remplacer vient de mourir des suites d'un cancer, comme je viens de passer Lieutenant-Colonel, l'armée trouve que je fais très bien l'affaire. Du coup le secrétaire d'État à la Marine m'a appeler il y a une heure, il m'affecte ici pour trois ans.

_ Trois ans ? Comment Harm le prend ?

_ Euh…

_ Sarah ?

_ Il n'est pas encore au courant.

_ Je vois. Tu vas lui annoncer ce soir ?

_ Oui… j'angoisse tu ne peux pas savoir. J'ai peur de le perdre.

_ Pas simple une relation à distance. Sarah il t'aime vraiment, vous trouverez une solution, j'en suis certaine. Mais si ça te ronge tant que ça, n'attends pas ce soir ! Bon je vais te laisser, mon collègue arrive. Je t'embrasse, à bientôt.

_ Oui à bientôt, ça m'a fait plaisir de t'entendre. Dis ? Ça t'ennuierais de passer le voir ?

_ Ok je vais passer le prendre pour déjeuner. Bye.

Sarah raccrocha, heureuse d'avoir discuté quelques minutes avec Dana. Depuis sa conversation avec le secrétaire d'État, elle avait une boule au ventre et cette conversation avec Dana lui avait fait du bien. Par contre elle était maintenant certaine qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle attende ce soir pour informer Harm de sa mutation définitive à Londres. Elle reprit le combiné et composa le numéro du bureau d' Harm.

* * *

 **Lundi 4 septembre 2000**

 **Bureau d' Harmon Rabb**

 **Washington DC**

 **11h00**

Harm se trouvait dans son bureau à travailler sur un dossier avec la Capitaine Caitlin Pike de nouveau affecté à Washington depuis le mois d'août et le lieutenant Roberts. Ils étaient tous les trois concentrés et ce n'est qu'au bout de la quatrième sonnerie qu' Harm décrocha après une remarque de Kate.

_ Capitaine Rabb

_ Bonjour Pilote !

_ Colonel bonjour, comment allez-vous ?

_ Tu n'es pas seul. Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important.

_ C'est urgent ou ça peut attendre en fin d'après-midi Colonel ?

Harm essayait de rester professionnel, ses deux collègues et amis avaient relevés leur tête en entendant le grade de l'interlocuteur et se demandait qui ça pouvait bien être.

_ Harm, si ça pouvait attendre, tu crois vraiment qu'on serait en ce moment au téléphone ?

_ Oui bien sûr Colonel, un instant s'il vous plait.

Harm se tourna vers les deux autres, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait leur dire.

_ Est-ce que vous pourriez me laisser le temps que je prenne cette communication ?

_ Un problème ?

_ Je ne sais pas encore Kate.

_ Ok. Bud, allons prendre un café en attendant, une pause ne nous fera pas de mal.

Harm attendit qu'ils soient sortis et reprit la conversation.

_ Sarah c'est bon je suis seul, que se passe-t-il ?

_ Je… comment…

_ Sarah ?

_ La personne que je remplace est décédée cette nuit.

_ Oh… c'est triste, mais je ne vois pas très bien ce qu'il y a d'urgent ?

_ Je… Le secrétaire d'État m'a appelé un peu plus tôt pour m'informer par rapport à mon détachement ici à Londres et…

_ Ils vont nommer quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu vas pouvoir rentrer plus tôt ?

_ Euh oui et non. Ils ont déjà nommé quelqu'un d'autre.

_ C'est vrai ? Ils ont fait vite !

_ Harm… c'est moi qu'ils ont nommé !

_ Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça implique ?

_ Ça implique que je ne suis plus en détachement, je suis affectée ici pour minimum trois ans.

_ Trois ans ?! Mais… Sarah et nous ?

_ Harm, ils ne m'ont pas vraiment laissé le choix. Je… c'est une sacré opportunité pour moi et je… je t'aime tu le sais.

_ Sarah, trois ans c'est long, je… Pourquoi on a toujours un timing de merde ! Tu veux arrêter ?

_ Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Harm… je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir venir à Noël.

_ Mais… ça ne fait que cinq semaines que je suis rentré et déjà tu me manques, je… tu es en train de dire que je ne te verrais pas avant… en fait je ne sais pas ?

Ils discutèrent un long, très long moment, Harm sentait Sarah fébrile, mais plus ils discutaient, plus il s'énervait.

_ Harm tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de mon propre fait. J'aimerai avoir cette conversation en face à face, mais c'est impossible. Tu me manques aussi… je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

_ Sarah, je vais devoir te laisser, Kate et Bud attendent depuis un moment déjà. On n'en reparle ce soir.

_ Ok. Harm je t'aime.

_ Bonne journée Sarah.

Harm avait entendu les larmes de Sarah à l'autre bout du fil, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas choisi cette situation, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui parler froidement. Il venait de raccrocher, mais avait besoin d'un moment pour se ressaisir, personne au bureau n'était au courant de leur relation et ça devait rester ainsi.

Pendant ce temps Kate et Bud discutaient se demandant qui pouvait accaparer Harm aussi longtemps, déjà près de quarante minutes qu'il était au téléphone. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur une jeune femme rousse qui semblait un peu perdu, ils se dirigèrent vers elle pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

_ Bonjour madame, pouvons-nous vous renseigner ?

_ Oui, agent Scully, FBI. Est-ce que le Capitaine Rabb est là s'il vous plait ?

Bud et Kate se regardèrent interloqués, que se passait-il ? Pourquoi un agent du FBI demandait à voir Harm. Ils étaient de plus en plus inquiets. D'autres s'étaient arrêtés de travailler en entendant la conversation.

_ Oui il est là, je vais voir s'il est disponible pour vous recevoir. Veuillez me suivre.

_ Bien merci.

_ Veuillez attendre un moment.

Kate frappa à la porte du bureau de Harm et au bout de quelques secondes entra. Elle vit son ami la tête dans les mains, des larmes aux yeux.

_ Harm… tout va bien ?

_ Ah Kate, oui. Je… encore un petit moment et je suis à vous.

_ Euh… il y a un agent du FBI qui veut te voir !

_ Ah ? Tu sais ce qu'il me veut ?

_ Non, elle n'a rien dit ?

_ Elle ?

_ Oui, l'agent Scully.

Harm fit un petit sourire en entendant le nom de l'agent, c'était du Sarah tout craché ! Il se leva et sortit de son bureau à la suite de Kate.

_ Dana bonjour, content de te voir.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, devant les regards stupéfaits de ses collègues.

_ Bonjour Harm, mon petit doigt m'a dit que ça te ferait du bien de déjeuner avec moi.

_ Ton petit doigt est très perspicace. Tu me laisses quelques minutes ?

_ Pas de souci, je t'attends.

Harm repartit dans son bureau récupérer quelques affaires. Bud et Kate le suivirent, voulant comprendre ce qui se passait.

_ Tu t'en vas ?

_ Oui je vais déjeuner, on se retrouve à treize heures pour continuer ?

_ Tu ne vas rien nous dire de plus ? Qui est cette femme ?

_ Une amie.

_ Une amie ? Depuis quand tu as des amies au FBI ?

_ Depuis que je sors avec sa sœur, ça vous va ?

_ Vous avez quelqu'un Capitaine ?

_ Oui, mais ça ne vous regarde pas !

Sur ces dernières paroles, Harm quitta son bureau, puis le JAG en compagnie de Dana. Ils ne parlèrent pas durant le trajet jusqu'à un petit restaurant ne se trouvant pas très loin. Ils s'installèrent en terrasse, afin de profiter des rayons de soleil de ce mois de septembre. Ils commandèrent puis le silence perdura.

_ Tu es bien silencieux aujourd'hui.

_ Tu as fait vite !

_ Je l'ai appelé ce matin, c'est là qu'elle m'a dit. Au début elle comptait attendre ce soir pour t'en parler, mais je la sentais rongée par ça, je l'ai convaincu de t'appeler de suite.

_ On s'est engueulé !

_ Je suis désolée. Harm tu sais qu'elle n'a pas le choix ?

_ Oui je sais. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

_ Tu… tu ne vas pas la laisser tomber ?

_ Je n'en ai pas envie, mais…

_ Mais ? Harm tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Ça fait des années qu'elle est amoureuse de toi, qu'elle ne me parle que de toi, si… si tu la rejettes maintenant, elle… elle sera détruite et tu la perdras pour toujours.

_ Oh ! Génial et tu as une meilleure idée ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Tu ne peux pas demander ta mutation là-bas ?

_ Je pourrais, mais je serais alors sous son commandement, ça serait la cours martiale.

_ En effet. Ça n'arrive jamais que des couples travaillent ensembles ?

_ Si ça arrive, on a un cas chez nous, ils étaient ensembles avant qu'ils ne soient sous le même commandement, ils ont obtenu une dérogation.

_ Je vois, et ça ne serais pas possible pour vous ?

_ Il faudrait que je me renseigne.

_ Sinon tu peux toujours l'épouser ! Vous seriez mariés avant que tu ne sois sous son commandement, tu demanderais un rapprochement de conjoint !

_ Je ne vais tout de même pas la demander en mariage sur un tel motif !

_ Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus romantique, je te l'accorde, mais ça vous permettrais d'être ensemble.

_ A la condition que la demande de rapprochement soit acceptée !

_ Tu devrais lui en parler. Harm vous vous aimez, vous avez déjà perdu des années à cause du règlement ou sous couvert de ce fichu règlement, il serait temps de penser à vous !

_ Il faut que j'aille la voir ! J'ai été dur avec elle.

_ Prends quelques jours et fonce !

_ Oui tu as raison, ça t'ennuie si…

_ Vas-y, files, va la retrouver !

_ Merci Dana, elle a de la chance de t'avoir.

Harm partit en courant en direction des bureaux du JAG, il était midi et il espérait que l'Amiral n'était pas encore parti déjeuné. Lorsqu'il arriva devant son bureau, le secrétariat était désert, il frappa donc à la porte de son commandant. Lorsqu'il eut l'autorisation d'entrer, il ne perdit pas de temps et pénétra dans le bureau. Il demanda à l'Amiral s'il était possible de prendre quelques jours pour raison personnelle, ce dernier n'était pas vraiment très chaud, il y avait un important procès vendredi et le dossier était des plus complexe, Harm lui promit de travailler par mail avec le lieutenant Roberts et le Capitaine et d'être de retour pour le procès. L'Amiral donna alors son autorisation.

Harm ne perdit pas de temps, il laissa une note à ses deux collègues, passa à son bureau couper son ordinateur et quitta sans plus attendre son lieu de travail. Une fois chez lui il réserva un billet pour le vol de 19h25 qui lui permettait d'arriver à Londres pour 6h30. Il prit le temps de préparer ses affaires, puis ressortit de chez lui pour faire une course. Lorsqu'il rentra il regarda l'heure et essaya d'appeler Sarah via l'ordinateur, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Heureusement elle était chez elle, il s'excusa de son attitude et ils restèrent discuter un bon moment, essayant de trouver une solution pour leur couple. Harm voulait lui faire la surprise, aussi il ne parla pas de sa visite. A 16h00 il prétexta un rendez-vous afin de pouvoir prendre un taxi pour l'aéroport.

* * *

 **mardi 5 septembre 2000**

 **Bureau de Sarah Mackenzie**

 **Londres**

 **7h30**

Harm se trouvait dans le bureau de Sarah et attendait patiemment que cette dernière arrive. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir durant le vol, et s'était dit qu'il avait des chances de ne pas la trouver chez elle en arrivant. Aussi il s'était directement rendu à son travail, une chance pour lui un jeune lieutenant se trouvait déjà là et avait pu lui ouvrir. Il était fébrile et en même temps n'avait qu'une hâte que Sarah pénètre dans son bureau. A l'instant où elle arriva sur son lieu de travail il le su en entendant la mise au garde à vous, il se cacha derrière la porte et attendit.

Sarah se sentait un peu mieux d'avoir pu mettre les choses à plat avec Harm la veille, néanmoins ils n'avaient pas trouvé de solution à leur problème. Après avoir salué les membres de son staff, elle se dirigea vers son bureau, elle ouvrit la porte et se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Dans toute la pièce des bougies avaient été disposées et étaient allumées, donnant une ambiance chaleureuse, des pétales de rose rouge jonchaient le sol. Sarah ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, elle s'avança doucement puis entendit la porte du bureau se fermer derrière elle. Elle se retourna et découvrit Harm à genou devant elle, tenant un petit écrin ouvert dans ses mains. Que se passait-il ? Était-elle en train de rêver ? Elle se rapprocha d' Harm et ce dernier prit alors la parole.

_ Sarah, me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

_ Je… tu es vraiment là ?

_ Oui Sarah, je t'aime et je ne veux pas passer une seule minute de plus sans le crier sur tous les toits.

_ Je t'aime aussi. Je ne reviens pas que tu sois là, et… tout ça c'est magnifique, je… oui.

_ Oui ?

_ Oui Harm, je veux devenir ta femme.

Harm prit le temps de lui passer la fine bague au doigt et se releva pour l'embrasser. Ce que ses baisers avaient pu lui manquer.

_ Comment tu… ? Harm que fais-tu ici ?

_ Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule si loin après notre conversation, j'ai demandé à l'Amiral quelques jours, je dois être de retour vendredi pour le procès, si tu pouvais me prêter un bureau d'ici là ?

_ Oui bien sûr. Mais… je suis heureuse, vraiment très heureuse de te voir et de tout ça, mais Harm pourquoi ?

_ Je ne veux pas te perdre, j'ai déjà failli à plusieurs reprises et puis j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, il était temps pour moi de faire le grand saut dans le vide, temps pour moi de te confier mes ailes, car je sais que tu en prendras soin, temps pour moi d'avoir une famille, que tu deviennes ma famille Sarah. Et puis je voudrais faire une demande de rapprochement de conjoint.

_ Tu voudrais venir travailler ici ?

_ Oui. Je sais que ce n'est pas la raison la plus romantique de te demander de m'épouser, mais Dana a raison on pourrait enfin être ensemble. Tu crois qu'on pourrait se marier d'ici vendredi ?

_ Quoi ?! Je… Whaou, je… j'ai besoin d'une minute pour réaliser là !

Harm ne dit plus rien pendant une minute, laissant le temps à Sarah d'assimiler, puis n'en pouvant plus, il lui fit un grand sourire, attendant qu'elle reprenne la parole.

_ Ça doit pouvoir se faire, il faut que je me renseigne auprès de l'ambassade. Tu me laisse passer un coup de téléphone ?

_ Je vais te chercher un café en attendant.

Harm revint quelques minutes plus tard et trouva Sarah assisse à son bureau, perdue dans ses pensées.

_ Sarah, tout va bien mon amour ?

_ Cet après-midi.

_ Quoi cet après-midi ?

_ On peut se marier cet après-midi.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

_ Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas le mariage dont tu avais rêvé mais…

_ Non, c'est encore mieux ! On aura tout le temps de faire une grande fête plus tard. Je t'aime tellement !

_ Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que la secrétaire de Sarah vienne lui rappeler sa réunion. Sarah en profita pour annuler ses rendez-vous de l'après-midi et du lendemain matin et lui demanda de trouver un bureau pour Harm, avant de se rendre à sa réunion. C'est avec un immense sourire qu' Harm ouvrit son ordinateur et se mit au travail.


	9. part 8 - Le mariage

**Bonjour,**

 **Me voici de retour pour la suite de William, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire**

 **Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine**

* * *

 **(En gras italique, dialogues extraits de l'épisode Espérance X-Files 8x14)**

 **8**

 **Le mariage**

 **Mardi 5 septembre 2000**

 **Ambassade américaine  
**

 **Londres**

 **16h30**

Sarah et Harm étaient passés se changer à l'appartement, avant de se rendre à l'ambassade. Sarah avait trouvé dans sa penderie une robe d'été blanche, elle était restée un moment à se demander si c'était le bon choix, avant de finalement l'enfiler. Harm lui portait un pantalon blanc cassé et une chemise bleue faisant ressortir ses yeux. Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans une petite salle se trouvant près du bureau de l'ambassadeur, attendant qu'on vienne les chercher. Ils se tenaient par la main, laissant le silence envahir la pièce.

_ Sarah tout va bien ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu ne dis rien, alors…

_ J'avoue que ça me fait un peu peur.

_ Si tu n'es pas prête, on peut toujours…

_ Non, ce n'est pas ça… j'ai juste du mal à réaliser.

_ Moi aussi.

_ Colonel Mackenzie !

_ Monsieur l'ambassadeur, bonjour. Merci de nous recevoir.

_ Vous devez être le futur marié ?

_ Oui, Harmon Rabb.

_ Veuillez me suivre. Étant donné que vous n'avez pas de témoins, ma secrétaire et mon chauffeur feront-ils l'affaire ?

_ Oui bien sûr.

_ Très bien, dans ce cas commençons...

Le mariage ne dura que quelques minutes, néanmoins l'ambassadeur leur laissa un moment pour échanger quelques mots, tirant une larme à la secrétaire. Puis il les félicita et ils prirent congés et ressortirent de l'ambassade.

_ Alors madame Rabb, comment vous sentez-vous ?

_ Je me sens bien. Harm on est marié !

_ Oui, d'ailleurs à ce propos, si on passait par une bijouterie avant que je t'invite à dîner ce soir.

Sarah lui fit un grand sourire, lui attrapa la main et ils partirent tous les deux en direction du centre ville de Londres afin de dénicher les anneaux qui les accompagneraient le reste de leur vie.

* * *

 **Mercredi 6 septembre 2000**

 **Appartement de Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb**

 **Londres**

 **9h30**

_ Bonjour…

_ Bonjour, tu m'apportes le petit déjeuner ?

_ Oui, installes-toi… et voilà.

_ Merci. J'ai une faim de loup.

_ Comment ça se fait ?

_ Tu veux que je t'explique ?

_ Hum c'est vraiment tentant, mais tu m'as épuisé cette nuit. Et puis ça ne serait pas raisonnable, je te rappelle que tu as une réunion à 11h.

_ Tu dois vraiment repartir demain ?

_ Oui mon amour, j'ai un procès important vendredi. Toi qui connais bien les procédures maintenant que tu es chef, comment dois-je m'y prendre pour demander ma mutation ?

_ Tu étais donc sérieux ?

_ Bien sûr ! Je ne me vois pas vivre loin de toi. Alors ?

_ Il y a plusieurs solutions, on peut en effet demander un rapprochement de conjoint, mais je ne suis pas certaine que ça plaise et ça risque de prendre un peu de temps.

_ Combien ?

_ Je dirais un an minimum.

_ Ah… quelles sont les autres solutions ?

_ L'un de nous peut démissionner ! Mais ce n'est pas envisageable.

_ Pas vraiment. Dis-moi que tu as une autre idée.

_ J'en ai une. J'ai un jeune Capitaine dans mon équipe qui demande sa mutation à Washington depuis deux ans, mais comme il n'y a pas de poste vacant dans son grade… enfin je me disais que je pourrais appeler le secrétaire d' État et lui dire que vous avez discuté tous les deux et que vous voudriez faire un échange de poste. Le temps de faire tous les papiers, de prévoir les déménagements ça pourrait être effectif pour le 1er novembre.

_ Tout ça sans lui parler de notre mariage ?

_ Harm, je vais lui dire, par contre je lui dirais de ne pas l'ébruiter tant que nous n'avons pas prévenu nos familles et amis.

_ L'Amiral ne va pas apprécier !

_ Je vais également l'appeler. Bon si on changeait de sujet, que m'as-tu préparé de bon !

Ils prirent tranquillement leur petit déjeuner et partirent en direction des bureaux du JAG de Londres. En arrivant Mac convoqua le Capitaine Curtis dans son bureau afin de lui faire part de sa proposition. Ce dernier fut surprit mais plus que ravi par l'idée de cet échange, qui lui permettrait enfin de se rapprocher de ses parents qui commençaient à se faire âgés. Après cet entretien elle partit en réunion et Harm se mit au travail.

* * *

 **Mmercredi 6 septembre 2000**

 **Bureau de Sarah Mackenzie**

 **Londres**

 **14h30**

Mac tenait le combiné du téléphone dans sa main, mais hésitait encore quant au numéro à composer. Qui devait-elle appeler en premier, elle réfléchi un instant, puis finalement se décida à appeler le bureau de Washington.

_ Quartier Maitre Tiner, secrétariat de l'Amiral Chegwidden.

_ Quartier Maitre, bonjour. Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie, serait-il possible de me passer l'Amiral ?

_ Bonjour Colonel, ne quittez pas, je vais voir s'il peut prendre la communication.

Mac n'entendait plus que les bruits de fond, elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant que Tiner ne reviennent et la transfert à l'Amiral.

_ Mac ! Bonjour, comment allez-vous ! Félicitation pour votre promotion au fait !

_ Merci Monsieur. Je vais bien.

_ Vous êtes mon égal désormais, appelez moi AJ.

_ Très bien AJ.

_ Que me vaut le plaisir de votre appel ?

_ Je ne sais pas si vous direz la même chose lorsque je vous aurais exposé ma proposition.

_ Hum… je vous écoute.

_ J'ai dans mon équipe un jeune Capitaine, le Capitaine Curtis qui demande sa mutation à Washington depuis deux ans et…

_ Mac, vous savez très bien que je n'ai pas de poste à lui proposer.

_ Oui je sais, néanmoins, j'aimerai vous proposer un échange avec un de vos Capitaines.

_ Vous voudriez que je demande à mon équipe si quelqu'un serait intéressé pour aller en poste à Londres.

_ Pas vraiment… je… je connais déjà quelqu'un qui est intéressé.

_ Laissez-moi deviner… Rabb ?

_ …

_ Mac écoutez, je vais vous dire comme je le dirais à un ami, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

_ Je ne comprends pas. Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Rabb a des sentiments pour vous… ne me dites pas que vous ne l'avez pas remarqué ! L'avoir sous vos ordres n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

_ C'est vrai, vous avez raison, mais je n'ai aucune inquiétude à ce sujet.

_ Vraiment ? Vous avez donc mis les choses à plat avec lui ?

_ On peut dire ça.

_ Mais encore ?

_ Nous nous sommes mariés hier !

_...

_ AJ ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

_ Oui. VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOI !

_ Hier matin je suis arrivée dans mon bureau, il y avait tout un tas de bougies allumées, des pétales de fleurs sur le sol et quand je me suis retournée il était face à moi un genou à terre.

_ Foutu pilote ! Mac vous êtes certaine de ce que vous avez fait ?

_ AJ, nous sommes ensemble depuis mon départ.

_ Oh…

_ Écoutez je vais de toute façon faire la demande au secrétaire d 'État, je voulais juste votre accord au préalable, mais…je peux très bien faire sans.

_ Vous l'avez, il est bon au moins votre Capitaine ?

_ C'est le meilleur de mon équipe.

_ Je vous présente donc à nouveau mes félicitations, je me chargerais de féliciter Rabb à son retour !

_ Merci. Oh et si vous pouviez éviter de l'ébruiter, tant la mutation que le mariage.

_ Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

_ J'aimerais l'annoncer à ma façon.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Vous verrez bien. Par contre vous pouvez le féliciter pour son mariage à votre façon, juste ne faites pas référence à moi !

_ Très bien, j'ai déjà ma petite idée. Mac je me charge de la demande auprès du secrétaire d 'État. Bonne journée à vous et profitez bien de votre mari, je le veux ici vendredi.

_ Merci, bonne journée à vous aussi.

Finalement ça c'était bien mieux passé que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, elle se remit donc au travail sereinement.

* * *

 **Vendredi 8 septembre 2000**

 **Bureau du JAG**

 **Washington DC**

 **7h45**

Harm et Sarah avaient profité un maximum du temps qu'ils avaient ensemble puis ce dernier avait repris l'avion pour Washington. Aujourd'hui démarrait un procès important et il ne devait pas arriver en retard. Sarah lui avait demandé de ne pas parler de leur mariage, ni de sa mutation pour le moment, elle tenait à être présente à ses côtés pour leur annoncer. C'est donc le cœur rempli de bonheur qu'il entra sur le plateau du JAG. Le procès commençait à 8h30, il avait donc le temps de revoir les éléments avec ses collègues. Il les salua, posa ses affaires dans son bureau, puis rejoignit le plateau pour l'appel du matin. Tiner mit le staff au garde à vous et l'Amiral entra sur le plateau. Il mit tous le monde au repos et annonça les informations importantes de la journée.

_ Avant de vous libérez, je voudrais présenter mes sincères félicitations au Capitaine Rabb !

Harm perdit son sourire et vit tout le staff se tourner vers lui, se demandant de quoi l'Amiral pouvait le féliciter.

_ Je vois que vous vous demandez tous pourquoi je félicite le Capitaine, apprenez que ce dernier c'est passé la corde au cou mardi dernier. Félicitation pour votre mariage Capitaine, j'espère que vous ne tarderez pas à nous présentez l'heureuse élue.

_ Merci Monsieur. Oui bien sûr, dès qu'elle sera rentrée au pays, elle est en déplacement pour son travail.

_ Oh ! Jeunes mariés et déjà séparés, que fait-elle ?

_ Euh… elle est avocate.

_ Très bien. Bon tout le monde au travail, Capitaine dans mon bureau.

Harm suivit l'Amiral sans un mot, alors que ses collègues commençaient à parler entre eux de la nouvelle.

_ Bud tu étais au courant ?

_ Non Harriet, j'ai appris lundi qu'il voyait quelqu'un, mais de là à se marier !

_ C'est tout Harm ça ! Il ne fait rien comme tout le monde. Il aurait quand même pu nous le dire ! Surtout qu'il nous a lâchés pendant la préparation du dossier.

_ Il a tout de même travaillé avec nous par mail.

_ Sa femme devait être ravie tient !

_ Kate je suis sûre qu'il a une explication.

_ On verra bien.

Pendant ce temps Harm avait prit place dans un fauteuil face à l'Amiral.

_ Amiral vous m'avez mis dans une position délicate, je croyais que Mac vous avait demandé de ne rien dire ?

_ C'est exact, elle m'a demandé de ne pas parler d'elle, mais que je pouvais tout de même vous féliciter à ma façon.

_ Je vois. Vous savez qu'ils vont me poser des questions.

_ Et ?

_ Et ? Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire ? Mac m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire sans elle.

Après encore quelques minutes à discuter avec son supérieur, Harm regagna son bureau, il put éviter les questions de ses amis et collègues, devant se rendre au tribunal pour le début du procès. Ainsi il échappa à l'interrogatoire et il aurait bien le temps d'y réfléchir durant le week-end !

* * *

 **Samedi 9 septembre 2000**

 **Appartement de Dana Scully**

 **Washington DC**

 **10h00**

Dana étendait tranquillement une machine quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle regarda le nom de son interlocuteur et décrocha.

_ Bonjour petite sœur ! Je me demandais si tu étais toujours vivante.

_ Comme tu peux le constater !

_ Alors ?

_ Oui ?

_ Sarah, je sais très bien qu' Harm t'a rendu une petite visite, racontes !

Sarah commença à raconter la demande en mariage d' Harm dans les moindres détails, Dana levait régulièrement les yeux au ciel en écoutant les détails des plus romantiques, elle pouvait entendre Sarah sourire à l'autre bout du fil et ça faisait du bien.

_ Alors ?

_ J'ai dit oui.

_ Je suis contente pour toi. Vous avez fixé une date ?

_ Euh… c'est-à-dire…

_ Quoi ?

_ On… comment te dire ça…

_ Sarah craches le morceau.

_ On s'est mariés le jour même !

_ QUOI ! Tu te fiches de moi ?

_ Non.

_ Ce n'est pas sympa ça ! Moi qui me faisais une joie de t'aider à préparer ton mariage.

_ Je sais, on… on devait le faire, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop ?

_ Un peu quand même. En plus ça fait cinq jours que tu es mariée, tu aurais pu appeler plus tôt !

_ Désolée, j'ai été pas mal occupé et je voulais avoir le temps de parler tranquillement avec toi.

_ Ok. Vous avez trouvé une solution pour vous deux ?

_ Oui, il va venir travailler à Londres et une personne de mon équipe va aller à Washington. C'est prévu pour le 1er novembre.

_ Je suis contente pour vous. Et sinon ?

Elles continuèrent à parler encore un bon moment, Sarah avait raison elles avaient besoin de plus que cinq minutes pour discuter.

Dana était heureuse pour Sarah, au moins l'une d'elles avait trouvé le bonheur. Elle comprenait très bien qu'ils n'aient pas attendu plus longtemps pour se marier, la vie pouvait être si imprévisible. Harm et Sarah en avaient bavé avant d'être enfin ensemble et aujourd'hui ils ne voulaient plus perdre de temps et profiter de chaque instant. Elle-même savait qu'on pouvait tout perdre en quelques secondes, tout en parlant avec Sarah, elle caressait son ventre légèrement arrondi, Mulder n'était pas a ses côtés, mais elle portait en elle l'espoir d'une vie heureuse, l'espoir d'un nouveau commencement. Elle allait devenir mère et ça elle l'avait tellement espéré, la vie lui avait accordé ce cadeau, et elle savait combien il était précieux.

* * *

 **Vendredi 15 septembre 2000**

 **Helena, Montana**

 **0h58**

Dana se réveilla brutalement, une nouvelle fois elle se retrouvait dans un hôtel au milieu de nulle part, à courir après un espoir… Teresa Hoese leur a été rendue, elle était aujourd'hui entre la vie et la mort, quand était-il de Mulder, que lui avaient-ils fait ? Elle s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre pour frapper à la porte voisine. Skinner ouvrit la porte et la regarda, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là en pleine nuit. Il attendit qu'elle parle, que pouvait-elle dire ?

 _ **_ Et s'il était mort…**_

Elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à dire que ce qui la terrifiait le plus…

 _ **_ Je suis désolée, je viens de faire un cauchemar.**_

 _ **_ Je m'habille et j'arrive.**_

Dana s'éloigna un peu et lèva la tête pour observer le ciel, elle sentit la présence de Skinner à ses côtés, elle appréciait le silence, lui ne disait rien, il attendait qu'elle soit prête à parler, il était là pour elle, pour l'écouter…

 _ **_ Un soir, Mulder et moi avons parlé du rayonnement des étoiles… De cette lumière qui a des milliards d'années… Des étoiles mortes depuis longtemps, dont la lumière voyage dans le temps… Cette lumière est éternelle…C'est peut-être la seule chose qui le soit…D'après lui, elle héberge les âmes… J'espère qu'il a raison…**_

Elle sentit les larmes dans ses yeux, le chagrin, la peur…

 _ **_ Si vous essayez de vous préparez, arrêtez tout de suite. Qui sait, on le trouvera peut-être dans un champ. Qui sait, il ira peut-être bien.**_

L'espoir encore une fois, l'espoir et les larmes, elle se blottit contre l'homme qui était là pour l'écouter, espérant encore une fois, voulant croire à ses paroles…


	10. part 9 - Ce n'est pas possible !

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre de William, bon ce n'est pas un chapitre très joyeux, mais il faut bien en passer par là !**

 **Je veux vraiment revenir sur les faits marquant de cette période de la vie de Scully.**

 **J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire. Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos ressentis...**

* * *

 **(En gras italique, dialogues extraits de l'épisode Espérance X-Files 8x14 et de l'épisode Renaissance 8x15)**

 **9**

 **Ce n'est pas possible !**

 **Mardi 19 septembre 2000**

 **Helena, Montana**

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis la réapparition de Teresa Hoese, mais celle-ci avait de nouveau disparu, enlevée à l'hôpital en pleine nuit.

Enfin ils avaient une piste, ils étaient en ce moment même en train d'investir une ferme isolée où s'étaient regroupés les fervents d'Absalom. Ils fouillaient tous les bâtiments, Dana voulait y croire, elle avançait dans le dédale des couloirs toujours plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive près d'un lit où elle découvrit Teresa complètement rétablie. Ils posaient des questions, mais n'obtenaient rien, aucune explication, Il n'y avait aucune trace de Mulder.

De retour à l'hôtel, en visionnant les vidéos Scully reconnait Jeremiah Smith, il fallait retourner à la ferme, ils avaient forcément manqué quelque chose…

De retour sur les lieux, après avoir réuni tout le monde dans une même pièce, Scully désigna un homme et l'emmena à l'écart pour l'interroger en présence de l'agent Reyes.

 _ **_ êtes-vous Jeremiah Smith ?**_

 _ **_ Non…**_

 _ **_ Avez-vous guéri les plaies de ces gens ?**_

 _ **_ Non…**_

 _ **_ Avez-vous guéri Teresa Hoese ?**_

L'homme en face d'elle essaya de se lever mais Scully l'en empêcha.

 _ **_ Allons ! Je sais qui vous êtes.**_

On frappa à la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit faisant se retourner les deux agents. Reyes décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

 _ **_ Agent Scully. Je vous attends dehors.**_

Dana prit en compte l'information et une fois la porte fermée, en revint à son interrogatoire, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna elle faisait face à Jeremiah Smith.

 **_** _ **En essayant de me démasquer, vous mettez ces pauvres gens en danger. Il y a des otages dans toute la région, je les sauve et je suis le seul.**_

 _ **_ Où est Mulder ?**_

 _ **_ Vous avez investi ces lieux, alors que j'essayais justement de l'aider !**_

 _ **_ Où est Mulder ?**_

La porte derrière elle s'ouvrit de nouveau et elle fit face à l'agent Skinner.

 _ **_ Vous devriez venir.**_

Skinner avait un air triste, ne présageant rien de bon. Scully se retourna à nouveau vers l'homme qui selon elle détenait les réponses, mais il avait de nouveau changé d'apparence.

 _ **_ S'il vous plait, protégez-moi.**_

Scully se détourna de lui et se rendit auprès de Skinner et Reyes. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

 _ **_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**_

 _ **_ C'est Mulder.**_

D'un coup son cœur s'arrêta de battre, non ça ne pouvait pas être possible, elle se mit à courir en direction de l'attroupement, Doggett se mit sur son chemin pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, elle se débattait, elle avait besoin de savoir.

 _ **_ Où est-il ?**_

 _ **_ Agent Scully.**_

 _ **_ Comment va-t-il ? Comment est-il ? Ses blessures sont graves ?**_

Elle posait des questions, mais Doggett restait muet, l'empêchant d'approcher, alors elle se débattit, jusqu'à arriver à se défaire de lui, elle se mit alors à courir, mais plus elle approchait, plus elle sentait cette boule dans son ventre, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter, ça ne pouvait pas être fini. Elle devint hystérique devant le manque de réactions, elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire.

 _ **_ Non, non, non. Des secours vite.**_

 _ **_ Il est trop tard.**_

 _ **_ Il a besoin d'aide !**_

Ne voyant personne réagir, elle partit en courant chercher le seul capable de l'aider.

 _ **_ Agent Scully !**_

Mais l'agent Doggett parla dans le vide. Dana continuait de courir, une lumière apparu dans le ciel, elle accéléra, elle sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de la ferme, devant elle se trouvait un OVNI. Elle entendait les hurlements dans le baraquement, elle reprit alors sa course, elle devait trouver Jeremiah.

 _ **_ Jeremiah.**_

Elle tomba à genoux, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait disparu, il n'était plus ici…

 _ **_ Non… Non. Ce n'est pas possible ! Non !**_

* * *

 **Jeudi 21 septembre 2000**

 **Appartement de Dana Scully**

 **Washington DC**

 **9h00**

Elle se réveilla après une nuit sans rêve. Les médecins avaient été obligés de lui administrer un calmant. La réalité la frappa de nouveau, Mulder n'était plus ! Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait-elle ainsi sur eux, ne pouvaient-ils pas avoir un peu de paix ? Une fois encore elle se mit à pleurer, elle n'arrivait pas à faire face. Elle respira un bon coup et décida d'appeler la seule personne qu'elle avait envie d'entendre, la seule personne qui pouvait la comprendre. Elle attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro, trois sonneries plus tard, on décrochait à l'autre bout.

_ Lieutenant-Colonel Mackenzie.

_ Sarah…

_ Dana ? Attend une minute.

Dana entendit sa petite sœur donner quelques consignes à une personne avant de la congédier, puis enfin elle entendit cette voix si rassurante s'adresser à elle et elle ne put retenir plus longtemps les larmes bloquées dans sa gorge.

_ Dana ?

_ …

_ Dana ? Tu es toujours là ? Tu… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Sarah… il… c'est fini… il… Mulder…

_ Dana, parles-moi. Tu as des nouvelles de Mulder ?

_ Il… il est mort.

_ … Dana… je… je suis vraiment désolée. Je vais voir si je trouve un vol.

_ Non !

_ Non ? Dana je veux être là pour toi !

_ Non Sarah, c'est trop dangereux. Je… je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Personne ne connait ton existence, je… tu es la dernière personne qu'il me reste.

_ Mais…

_ Sarah, s'il te plait.

_ D'accord. Je peux demander à Harm de passer te voir.

_ Je ne préfère pas, je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger.

_ Très bien.

_ Sarah ?

_ Oui.

_ Si… si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose…

_ Dana, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Rien. Je… je n'ai plus confiance en personne, je… promets-moi que tu prendras soin de mon enfant.

_ Bien sûr voyons ! Mais il ne va rien t'arriver.

_ J'aimerais pouvoir en être aussi sûre que toi.

_ Quand a lieu l'enterrement ?

_ Demain en fin de journée.

_ Tu es sûre que…

_ Oui Sarah je suis sûre, j'avais juste besoin d'entendre ta voix.

_ Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas quelques jours à Londres ?

_ Je vais y réfléchir.

_ Ok, tu me tiens au courant.

_ Oui.

_ Dana je suis désolée, on m'attend pour une réunion, je… je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle entendit le bip de fin de communication, elle se sentait un peu plus sereine, quelques jours à Londres ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée. Ces dernières semaines avaient été éprouvantes, elle devait se ménager, elle le savait très bien. Elle irait rendre hommage à cet homme qui lui avait tant donné et après elle allait penser à elle et à cet enfant qui grandissait en elle. Elle réserva un billet pour Londres et envoya les informations par mail à Sarah.

* * *

 **vendredi 22 septembre 2000**

 **Cimetière**

 **Raleigh, Caroline du nord**

La cérémonie fut simple, ils n'étaient pas nombreux, mais ceux qui comptaient étaient là ! Dana était perdue dans ses pensées, elle écoutait sans écouter, puis tous s'en allèrent… il ne restait plus qu'elle et Skinner. Ce dernier avait été si présent à ses côtés, elle lui devait beaucoup. Aujourd'hui elle savait qu'il était un allié et ami précieux. Elle avait besoin de parler, de dire à quelqu'un ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

 _ **_ Il était le dernier. Son père et sa mère… sa sœur… tous morts. Le plus tragique c'est… En dépit de tout le mal qu'il s'est donné et de ses efforts pour la découvrir… La vérité ne lui a jamais été révélée. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est lui qu'on enterre.**_

 _ **_ Je sais. Et je n'arrive pas vraiment à croire que… Mulder soit le dernier.**_

Dana ne put contenir plus longtemps son chagrin et se mit à pleurer silencieusement dans les bras de celui qui aujourd'hui veillait sur elle. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas le dernier, elle portait son enfant, son miracle et elle ferait tout pour le protéger. Ils restèrent encore un moment là tous les deux, puis quittèrent le cimetière afin de rejoindre les autres.

_ Monsieur ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je… j'aimerais prendre quelques jours.

_ Oui bien entendu, prenez autant de jours que vous voulez. Appelez-moi quand vous serez prête à revenir.

_ Je… je vais y aller. Je ne veux voir personne, je ne veux pas voir leur sollicitude, leurs regards peinés… pourriez-vous m'appeler un taxi ?

_ Vous êtes sûre ?

_ S'il vous plait.

Il n'insista pas et passa l'appel. Ils restèrent là un moment encore, dans le silence, les autres se trouvaient quelques mètres plus loin, mais Dana ne pouvait pas… elle ne voulait pas leur faire face. Enfin le taxi arriva, elle remercia encore une fois Skinner et se dirigea vers la voiture sans un regard pour les autres. Skinner l'observa puis rejoignit le groupe.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Elle a besoin d'être seule. Agent Doggett, l'agent Scully ne sera pas là durant quelques jours. Je vous préviendrais de son retour.

_ Très bien.

Dana était montée dans le taxi et n'avait pas jeté un seul regard en arrière. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, elle voulait rentrer chez elle, faire sa valise et prendre son avion pour Londres. Son avion était à la première heure le lendemain. Elle prit une longue douche chaude et se coucha. La fatigue de ces derniers jours eut raison d'elle et elle s'endormit à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

* * *

 **Vendredi 23 septembre 2000**

 **Appartement de Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb**

 **Londres**

 **20h30**

Dana et Sarah franchissaient la porte de l'appartement de cette dernière. Elles n'avaient pas échangé une parole de tout le trajet. A l'aéroport elles étaient restées un moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Dana profitant du réconfort de ces bras familiers. En même temps que dire… Il n'y avait rien à dire…

Sarah lui montra sa chambre et déposa la valise dans la pièce, elle n'avait jamais vu Dana aussi triste, aussi éteinte.

_ Tu as faim ?

_ Pas vraiment.

_ Tu veux que je te fasse une tisane ?

_ Oui, je veux bien. Je… je peux prendre une douche ?

_ Bien sûr ! Tu sais où c'est. Il y a des serviettes propres dans le placard de la salle de bain.

_ Merci.

Sarah lui fit un sourire et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

_ Sarah ?

_ Oui ?

_ Encore merci de m'accueillir chez toi. Je… je ne vais pas être d'une très bonne compagnie.

_ Oh ! Parce que d'habitude tu l'es ? Je crois que j'ai réussi à avoir un petit sourire… Dana tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux. Je devrais peut-être m'absenter quelques jours, mais tu es ici chez toi.

_ Ok. Bon je vais à la douche.

Sarah profita de ce moment pour préparer les deux tisanes et se préparer un sandwich. Une fois Dana douchée, elles restèrent discuter un moment avant d'aller se coucher.

Elles passèrent le reste du week-end tranquillement à l'appartement, le temps était à la pluie, ne donnant pas envie de sortir. Sarah laissait Dana tranquille, elle la connaissait bien et savait qu'il ne servait à rien de trop la bousculer dans un premier temps. Elle lui laissait une semaine de paix avant de prendre les choses en mains.

* * *

 **Samedi 1 octobre 2000**

 **Appartement de Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb**

 **Londres**

 **8h30**

Sarah était réveillée depuis une bonne heure, elle avait préparé un copieux déjeuner et était bien décidée à secouer Dana. Une fois tout installé sur la table, elle décida d'aller la réveiller. Elle pénétra dans la chambre où l'obscurité régnait toujours. Elle décida de ne pas faire les choses à moitié, elle se dirigea vers les grands rideaux opaques et les tira brutalement, laissant entrée les premiers rayons de soleil qui vinrent directement pointer le visage de Dana.

_ Sarah… !

_ Il est l'heure de se lever, il fait vraiment très beau, on ne va pas rester enfermées entre ces quatre murs.

_ T'es vraiment chiante quand tu t'y mets !

_ C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! Aller, debout.

Sarah tire d'un seul coup la couette, faisant une fois de plus grogner Dana.

_ Ça fait une semaine que tu passes tes journées dans ce lit, je t'ai laissé faire, mais aujourd'hui c'est terminé ! Lundi je pars quelques jours en mission, il est hors de question que je te retrouve desséchée et morte de faim ! Je t'ai préparé un super petit déjeuner, et après on va se faire une matinée shopping et cet après-midi on prendra le bateau et on ira se poser au soleil au Greenwich Park !

_ Pas envie !

_ Oh, mais je ne te laisse pas le choix ! Debout

Sarah l'attrapa par les bras et l'obligea à sortir du lit. Elle lui saisit une main et la tira jusqu'au salon où les attendait un copieux petit déjeuner.

_ On attend du monde ?

_ Non pourquoi ?

_ Tu as cuisiné tout ce que tu avais dans tes placards ?

_ Tu exagères, tu ne manges presque rien depuis une semaine, alors j'ai préparé des trucs que tu aimes, des pancakes, des œufs brouillés, des gaufres, du bacon, du jus de fruit fraichement pressé par mes petites mains, une bonne tasse de thé, enfin voilà quoi ! Le petit bout qui grandit là-dedans a besoin de forces, alors si tu crois que je vais te regarder dépérir, c'est que tu ne me connais pas encore très bien !

Dana prit une chaise en continuant de rechigner. Elle se servit des œufs et du bacon et attrapa un toast qu'elle tartina avec de la crème de fromage. Toujours sans un mot elle commença à manger.

_ Tes œufs sont toujours aussi bons.

_ Merci. Bon plus sérieusement, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Dana je sais que tu souffres, mais il faut que tu te reprennes, je t'ai laissé tranquille, mais là je ne peux plus.

_ Je sais. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis venue ici.

_ Tu voulais que je te secoue ?

_ Oui, enfin non… je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas dans un état pitoyable, je savais que tu me ferais réagir.

Sarah esquissa un sourire et continua son petit déjeuner. Laissant Dana profiter tranquillement du sien. Une fois le repas terminé, Sarah envoya Dana à la douche pendant qu'elle débarrassait la table.

Une heure plus tard elles étaient dans le centre de Londres à faire les boutiques.

Dana ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où elle avait pris le temps de faire ça ! Sarah avait raison ça faisait un bien fou. Cette dernière avait décidé de lui refaire sa garde-robe, Dana était enceinte de cinq mois, il lui fallait des vêtements adaptés. Sarah voulait que Dana réagisse et se focalise sur l'enfant à venir. Elle avait décidé de se la jouer petite sœur casse-pied, qui veut le meilleur pour sa future nièce ou son futur neveu. Elles passèrent ainsi deux heures à dévaliser les magasins, avant de se poser dans un restaurant au bord de la Tamise. Après leur repas, elles repassèrent à l'appartement poser leurs achats, enfilèrent une tenue plus décontractée, prirent une couverture et quelques affaires, avant de prendre la direction du Greenwich Park.

En ce premier jour d'octobre, le soleil généreux faisait oublier l'air un peu frais. Elles posèrent leur couverture sur l'étendue d'herbe se trouvant en aval de l'observatoire et s'installèrent toutes les deux dessus, se saisissant chacune d'un livre acheté le matin même. Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil commença à décliner qu'elles remballèrent leurs affaires et reprirent le bateau pour rentrer.

_ Tu avais raison.

_ Pour ?

_ Une journée au grand air m'a fait le plus grand bien.

_ Je te connais. Lorsque tu étais étudiante, tu restais enfermée des jours entiers le nez dans tes bouquins, jusqu'à être en panique totale et avoir l'impression de ne plus rien savoir. Il fallait que je vienne te déloger et te changer les idées pour que tu t'évades et que tu te recentres sur l'essentiel !

_ C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! Merci Sarah.

_ De rien. Dit ? Ça va aller la semaine prochaine ? Je serais absente quatre jours.

_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas où ?

_ En Afghanistan.

_ Quoi !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas je dois juste parler à quelques témoins pour une affaire.

_ Tu ne me mens pas ? Tu vas juste interroger des gens, pas jouer les intrépides ?

_ Oui, promis ! C'est calme dans cette région en ce moment. Je vais voir des civils pour une affaire datant de deux ans qui passe en cour martiale à la fin du mois.

_ Ok. Je croyais que tu ne plaidais plus.

_ Presque plus en effet, mais le secrétaire d'État veut que je représente l'accusation sur cette affaire.

_ le procès va avoir lieu à Londres ?

_ Non, à Washington.

_ Il n'y avait pas d'avocats compétents à Washington ?

_ Si surement, mais le secrétaire d'État aime déstabiliser l'adversaire, surtout sur des procès important.

_ Il est si important que ça ce procès ?

_ Oui, tu te souviens du meurtre de cinq civils Afghans en 1998 qui avait fait la une ?

_ Oui un petit groupe de militaires américains en était responsable je crois. Les faits reprochés étaient assez macabres.

_ C'est ça ! C'est la tête pensante du groupe qui sera jugé fin octobre. Autant te dire que la justice militaire ne veut rien laisser au hasard. Seulement l'avocat de la défense est bon, peut-être trop bon et du coup ils sont venus me chercher.

_ Qui est l'avocat de la défense ?

_ Harm !

_ Je crois que je vais venir voir ce procès !

Elles arrivèrent à l'appartement et passèrent une soirée tranquille devant un film.


	11. part 10 - Le procès

**Bonjour,**

 **Tout d'abord, désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu pas mal de boulot et en plus j'ai été malade, du coup moi qui ai toujours plusieurs chapitres d'avance, là je suis à la ramasse ! Mais bon voici le chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

 **Il n'y aura pas de chapitre ce vendredi car je vais rendre visite à ma grand-mère pour le week-end de Pâques et... elle n'a pas internet, donc on se retrouve dans deux semaines.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **10**

 **Le procès**

 **Dimanche 22 octobre 2000**

 **Appartement de Dana Scully**

 **Washington DC**

 **19h00**

Sarah, Dana et le Capitaine Curtis avaient pris leur avion à Londres la veille. Dana les observait travailler sur la table du salon depuis des heures.

_ Vous savez les faits ne vont pas changer d'ici demain ! ça fait des jours et des jours que vous travaillez sur le dossier, vous avez même réussi à faire venir les témoins afghans jusqu'ici, vous devriez passer une soirée tranquille à vous reposer !

_ Colonel, je crois que votre amie à raison, nous sommes prêts. Je vais rentrer chez moi et vous laissez profiter de la soirée.

_ Très bien, passez une bonne soirée, on se retrouve demain matin devant le QG du JAG à 8h55, je tiens à conserver notre avantage jusqu'au bout. La défense sera déjà sur le pied de guerre depuis un moment, notre arrivée à la dernière minute est importante !

_ Bien Colonel. Bonne soirée, à demain.

Une fois le Capitaine Curtis parti, les deux femmes se préparèrent un diner léger et s'installèrent dans le canapé.

_ A quoi tu penses ?

_ Tu disais ?

_ Je te demandais à quoi tu pensais, tu avais l'air à des années lumières de moi.

_ Oh ! Oui, je pensais à Harm. Il ne va pas apprécier demain. J'imagine déjà sa tête, je le vois déjà se décomposer en me voyant pénétrer dans la salle d'audience.

_ Il te manque.

_ Beaucoup, mais plus pour longtemps.

_ Tu as l'air heureuse, ça fait vraiment plaisir à voir. Sarah tu as vraiment beaucoup de chance, Harm est quelqu'un de bien.

_ Merci. Dana je…

_ Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais mieux et ça, grâce à toi. Mulder me manque, mais aujourd'hui j'arrive enfin à aller de l'avant et puis…

Tout en parlant Dana caressait son ventre arrondi, son miracle. Six mois déjà, elle n'avait pas vu passer les semaines. Un mois jour pour jour qu'elle avait enterré Mulder. Un mois qu'elle avait quitté les États-Unis pour essayer de retrouver la paix. Les premiers jours avaient été difficiles, puis le temps pensait petit à petit la blessure. Sarah avait été d'un grand soutien, sans elle… où en serait-elle aujourd'hui ? Elle avait appelé Skinner la veille, l'informant qu'elle prenait encore une semaine avant de revenir au bureau, pas qu'elle en avait particulièrement besoin, elle voulait juste être présente pour Sarah et voir sa petite sœur briller au tribunal. Elle la savait douée, mais elle n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de la voir à l'œuvre. Demain, elle pourrait enfin le voir de ses propres yeux.

_ Il se fait tard, tu devrais aller te coucher, tu as une grosse journée demain.

_ Je sais… c'est juste que…

_ C'est notre dernière soirée. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, demain à la même heure tu auras bien d'autres choses en tête !

_ Dana !

_ Quoi ? Dis-moi le contraire ?

_ Hum… Il ne voudra peut-être pas me voir. Je serais peut-être obligée de venir demander l'asile ici.

_ Mais bien sûr. Il est fou de toi.

_ Je m'inquiète pour toi. Promets-moi de m'appeler si ça ne va pas.

_ Promis, mais ça ira. Allez au lit !

_ Bien maman.

Elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux, puis regagnèrent chacune leur chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

 **Lundi 23 octobre 2000**

 **Salle d'audience, QG du JAG**

 **Washington DC**

 **8h58**

Harm, Bud et leur client se trouvait dans la salle d'audience depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure, peaufinant les derniers détails avant le début de la cour martiale. Petit à petit la salle s'était remplie, nombreux étaient ceux qui voulaient assister au procès. Tout le personnel du JAG était présent, même l'Amiral. Du coin de l'œil il reconnut une silhouette familière s'installer dans le public, Kate et Bud, qui avaient vu son regard dévier, tournèrent leur tête dans la même direction et ils découvrirent la jeune femme rousse qu'il avait déjà rencontrée deux mois plus tôt. Harm abandonna son client quelques minutes le temps d'aller la saluer.

_ Dana ! Quel plaisir de te voir ? Que fais-tu ici ?

_ Sarah m'a dit que tu avais un procès important cette semaine et qu'en plus s'était ta dernière semaine à Washington, du coup j'ai voulu voir si la légende rejoignait la réalité.

_ Elle t'envoie m'espionner ?

_ En quelque sorte. Je suppose que tu n'auras pas le temps de déjeuner ?

_ Non désolé, je dois concentrer toute mon énergie pour mon client. En tout cas je suis content de te voir. Bon je vais te laisser, le juge ne va pas tarder.

Harm regagna sa place, il tourna la tête vers la place de la partie adverse, il n'y avait toujours personne, il esquissa un sourire, si déjà le procureur arrivait en retard, il allait gagner des points. Il en faisait justement la remarque à Bud et Kate lorsque la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois dévoilant à ses yeux son adversaire, d'un coup il devint blanc comme un linge en découvrant Mac accompagné du Capitaine Curtis. Bud, Kate et l'Amiral le voyant ainsi, se tournèrent pour observer ce qui déstabilisait ainsi Harm et ne purent que rester la bouche ouverte en découvrant eux aussi le Lieutenant-Colonel Mackenzie. Ils la suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'installe à la place du procureur. Elle échangea deux mots avec le Capitaine Curtis, avant de tourner la tête vers Harm et de lui faire un clin d'œil.

_ Qu'est-ce que Mac fait ici ?

_ C'est exactement la question que je me pose ? Capitaine vous étiez au courant.

_ Amiral, vu sa tête, le Capitaine ne savait pas.

_ Harm, si Mac est ton adversaire, ça change tout !

_ Taisez-vous, je… il faut que je réfléchisse et vite.

Il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps car l'officier de la cours ordonna à tous de se lever pour accueillir le juge. Ce dernier prit place et autorisa la salle à s'asseoir avant de s'adresser à l'accusation.

_ Lieutenant-Colonel Mackenzie-Rabb veuillez nous faire part des accusations retenues.

Bud et Kate regardèrent Harm, avaient-ils bien compris ? Ce dernier ne fit aucun mouvement et se concentra sur Mac.

_ Votre Honneur, Mesdames et Messieurs les membres du jury, le Sergent-Chef Matthew Adams, ici présent, est accusé du meurtre de cinq civils afghans dans un village de la province de Kandahar en Afghanistan. Le 25 août 1998, ce dernier avec la complicité présumée de cinq autres soldats de son bataillon a pendant une mission, mené son groupe dans un petit village reculé où après avoir fait preuve de violence à l'encontre des habitants, ils ont torturé, exécuté et démembré cinq civils. Dans les jours à venir, l'accusation démontrera que le Sergent-Chef Adams était totalement conscient de ses actes, qu'il a mené ses hommes dans ce village avec pour seul but de semer la terreur, qu'il a torturé, exécuté et démembré ces cinq civils pour le plaisir. Vous entendrez les témoignages de leurs pères, femmes, enfants qui ont assisté à cet acte de barbarie allant à l'encontre de la convention de Genève et des règles de combat. Enfin vous devrez rendre votre verdict pour les accusations suivantes : Usage de la force envers une population civile, usage de la torture, meurtre avec préméditation de cinq civils, mutilation des corps sans vie de ces cinq même civil, manquement au devoir et aux règles de combat.

Mac en avait terminé, elle retourna s'asseoir et Harm présenta la défense. La matinée se déroula dans le calme, La défense présenta trois témoins afin de présenter la carrière exemplaire de son client et son comportement au combat, voulant ainsi démontré qu'il n'avait pu agir en toute conscience de ses actes.

_ Très bien, le procès est ajournée jusqu'à 14h.

Tout le monde se leva, afin que le juge et les membres du jury se retirent. Une fois le juge sorti, la salle se vida rapidement, ne laissant plus que les avocats chargés de l'affaire. Mac réorganisait les éléments avec le Capitaine Curtis lorsque l'Amiral s'approcha d'elle.

_ Mac, quelle surprise !

_ Bonjour AJ, je te présente le Capitaine Curtis.

_ Mes respects Amiral.

_ Capitaine, j'ai hâte de vous voir à l'œuvre. J'ai là une chance de vous voir plaider avant que vous rejoignez mon équipe.

_ Je me suis dit que ça te plairait !

_ En effet. Par contre tu aurais pu m'avertir.

_ Ça aurait été nettement moins drôle !

_ Exact. Tu es libre pour déjeuner ?

_ Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas que ma sœur se joigne à nous.

_ Ta sœur ? Je connais bien ton dossier tu n'as pas de sœur !

_ C'est ma sœur de cœur. Elle doit d'ailleurs m'attendre, on y va ?

_ Tu ne vas pas saluer ton époux ?

_ Pour le moment il doit digérer. Je le verrais ce soir.

_ Très bien. Alors on y va. Capitaine vous venez avec nous ?

_ Volontiers.

Ils quittèrent la salle du tribunal ensemble tout en discutant.

L'après-midi Mac laissa le Capitaine Curtis plaider, l'Amiral pu ainsi constater qu'elle n'avait pas menti et qu'il était un adversaire redoutable. En une journée, ils avaient totalement déstabilisé et désorganisé la partie adverse. Aussi lorsque le juge annonça que le procès était suspendu jusqu'au lendemain 9h00, Harm ne perdit pas une minute et quitta la salle accompagné de Bud, Kate et de leur client afin de retravailler leur défense. Mac laissa donc le capitaine Curtis ranger les dossiers pour lui courir après.

_ Harm !

Au son de la voix de Mac, Harm se figea dans le couloir et fit volte-face. Elle le savait, il était énervé. Elle s'avança vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien. Les personnes présentent observaient la scène, n'osant pas faire un bruit, ni prononcer une parole.

_ Colonel ?

_ Tu sais que tu te comportes comme un enfant. Je peux avoir les clefs de l'appartement ?

Harm glissa la main dans la poche de son pantalon et attrapa son trousseau de clefs, il les posa violemment dans la main de Sarah et fit demi-tour sans même un regard.

_ Première dispute ?

_ Non AJ, ça va lui passer. Il sait très bien que stratégiquement parlant il aurait fait la même chose.

_ C'est certain, bon je vais les rejoindre, je dois remotiver mon équipe.

Mac lui fit un sourire et n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas, qu'elle fut de nouveau alpaguée.

_ Madame, je suis si contente de vous voir !

_ Harriet, moi aussi je suis ravie. Mais appelle-moi Sarah ou Mac, pas Madame.

_ Oui désolée, l'habitude. Il faut que tu passes à la maison un soir, tu manques aux enfants.

_ Si tu veux ce soir je suis libre, je crois que nos époux vont restés travailler un bon moment.

_ C'est donc vrai, tu es marié à Harm ?

_ Et oui.

_ Sarah, je vais y aller. On se voit demain ?

_ Ok, bonne soirée Dana.

_ C'est votre sœur ? J'ignorais que vous en aviez une.

_ Ce n'est pas ma vrai sœur, mais celle que je considère comme telle.

_ Ah d'accord, elle pourrait se joindre à nous.

_ Euh… pourquoi pas. Dana !

_ Oui ?

_ Harriet, me propose de diner chez elle ce soir et demande si tu veux te joindre à nous ?

_ Volontiers.

Les trois femmes prirent donc la direction de la sortie, tout en discutant. La soirée se passa tranquillement, Mac raconta à Harriet la demande en mariage d' Harm, puis le mariage qui avait eu lieu le jour même. Lorsque Bud et Harm arrivèrent, l'ambiance se refroidi un peu, Mac décida de prendre Harm quelques minutes à part afin d'éclaircir les choses.

_ Tu comptes avoir cette attitude toute la semaine ?

_ …

_ Harm, tu n'es plus un petit garçon, ça ne te va pas de bouder.

_ Tu peux comprendre que je sois fâché !

_ Oui je comprends, maintenant qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ?

_ …

_ Alors ?

_ Hum ! Exactement la même chose. Il n'est pas mauvais ton poulain.

_ En effet. Bon on laisse les armes au tribunal ?

_ Oui. Par contre ta façon d'annoncer à tous que tu es ma femme…

_ Je n'ai rien dit à personne voyons !

_ Si tu joues sur les mots ! Venez-là Lieutenant-Colonel Mackenzie-Rabb, que je puisse accueillir ma femme comme il se doit.

Harm l'attrapa par la taille et lui donna un baiser enflammé.

_ Hum… ça m'avait manqué. On devrait retourner à l'intérieur, les autres vont s'inquiéter.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison main dans la main et le sourire aux lèvres, rassurant tout le monde. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une ambiance légère et festive.

* * *

 **Vendredi 27 octobre 2000**

 **QG du JAG**

 **Washington DC**

 **10H35**

Les débats s'étaient terminés la veille, le jury délibérait depuis. Harm et Bud tournaient tel deux lions en cage. Mac quant à elle discutait tranquillement avec Kate, Harriet et le Capitaine Curtis. Tous avaient bien entendu appris dans la semaine que le Capitaine Rabb quittait le QG de Washington pour rejoindre celui de Londres. Aussi Sarah et lui avaient prévu de faire une soirée d'au-revoir le lendemain soir afin de passer un dernier moment avec leurs collègues et amis.

Tiner arriva presque en courant sur le plateau du JAG pour informer les avocats que le jury avait terminé ses délibérations et s'apprêtait à rendre le verdict. Ils gagnèrent tous la salle d'audience et attendirent l'arrivé du juge et des jurés. Toute la salle se leva à leur entrée et une fois installé le juge fit asseoir tout le monde et prit connaissance du verdict.

_ Accusé. Levez-vous ! Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés, veuillez énoncer votre verdict.

_ Sergent-Chef Matthew Adams, à l'accusation « Usage de la force envers une population civile » cette cours vous déclare coupable, à l'accusation de « usage de la torture », cette cours vous déclare coupable, à l'accusation de « meurtre avec préméditation de cinq civils », cette cours vous déclare coupable, à l'accusation de « mutilation des corps sans vie de ces cinq même civils », cette cours vous déclare coupable et à l'accusation de « manquement au devoir et aux règles de combat », cette cours vous déclare coupable. Vous êtes rétrogradé au rang de Sergent, radié définitivement de l'armée des États-Unis d'Amérique sans droit de pension et condamné à une peine de 20 ans de prison pour chacun des cinq meurtres que vous avez commis.

_ La séance est levée !

Le coup de marteau se fit entendre dans le tribunal. Le verdict était à la hauteur de la cruauté engendrée. Pendant que l'accusé était emmené, Harm se rapprocha de l'accusation.

_ Félicitation Capitaine Curtis, beau travail.

_ Merci Capitaine Rabb, vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu, mais certaines causes sont indéfendables. Lieutenant.

Le Capitaine Curtis quitta la salle laissant Mac seule face à Harm et Bud.

_ Félicitation Lieutenant-Colonel.

_ Merci Bud. Le jury a été plus sévère que je pensais, prison à vie.

_ Vous avez fait un travail remarquable en faisant venir à la barre les familles des victimes.

_ Ces pauvres gens avaient besoin d'être là, de savoir que non, notre justice ne laisse pas de tels crimes impunis. Harm, si on rentrait finir tes cartons.

_ Avec plaisir.

Ils quittèrent à leur tour le tribunal, puis le JAG. Une page se tournait pour tous les deux, mais un avenir en couple s'offrait à eux.


End file.
